My Own Worst Enemy
by wade wells
Summary: The Resistance makes its move to destroy Lotor and Galia, but will the Voltron Force suffer the consequences?
1. Wishes

Welcome to Story # 4!

To tell you the truth, I had no idea where I was going with this story. All I knew is how I wanted it to end, but the beginning and middle was mystery to me.

Truthfully, this story wouldn't have been lived if it wasn't for five wonderful ladies that not only push me to write, but challenge me and motivate me to do better each and every day.

Mertz, you are my pillar of strength. You keep me going and help me bring ideas to life. Xia, you push me to bring that spice to my stories. CMS, you are the romantic of the bunch. You help challenge me to bring tenderness and sweetness to the characters.

Kristina Marie you make me take a look at my writing technique in a different way. With you I'm learning to use my active voice! Because of you, I will now remember that 'toward' does not contain an 's' at the end and that I can only use 'closer' so many times!

Last, but certainly not least, my sister Karina, who pushes me to follow my dreams!

I am blessed and honored to have you all by my side.

Wishes:

The princess finds herself walking down the underground steel corridors of the castle, making her way to the gardens. The only sounds she hears are the tapping of her heels against the metal floor and the air that hums as it comes out of the vents. Silver steel walls surround her, the fluorescent light cold and bright. Normally, she would never think of going toward the garden through this passage way. The narrow halls vaguely reminding her of the caves she once hid in, making her feel claustrophobic. It is alright today, though; she feels content, happy, and safe. Why shouldn't she? Next to her, holding her by the crook of his arm, her raven haired knight guides her.

Well, he is not a real knight…like the ones from those Terran books he often reads to her. He does not wear a metal armor all over his body or that metal silver helmet that he fondly describes as something more hardheaded than Hunk. No, he is not a knight by any of those standards, but he is _her_ knight in every sense of the word. He has saved her endless times from Lotor and every Drule attack known to her. She smiles inwardly at the thought.

A mischievous smile runs over his face as she turns to face him. She looks at him suspiciously; a little smirk emerges on her face. It's a look that makes him smile even more.

"Tell me what you're up to," she says in a sing song tune and shows him that carefree smile that makes him melt on the inside.

"I told you, just dinner in the gardens with a couple of diplomats and Ephas' dignitaries to discuss safety protocols on the planets." He simply answers her.

"So why are we taking the underground tunnels? Why didn't we take the shuttle with the rest of the attendees? You're hiding something, I know it."

He laughs a little more, "I told you, I just wanted to spend some time with you. It's been a grueling week and I thought it be nice to spend a couple of minutes without any interruptions from all our friends and the rest of the attendees."

"I know," She answers him. "This conference was challenging, everyone is so afraid of that maniac and his new army. And to think we have another conference in two weeks..."

"How about if we don't talk about the conference…" He interrupts her gently. "Tonight will be more of a social event anyway. I think we all need that."

"Yes, but we'll still have to put on our fake smiles and speak to the most pompous delegates I've ever met! Honestly, I don't know how you can put up with that." she says with a heavy sigh.

"I've learned from the best. Besides, I won't fake a smile, at least not when I'm with you."

She smiles as she nods her head, _'How cute! He thinks I'm clueless'_ she says to herself.

They all thought she had no idea what was going on. She herself was surprised to see that all those years of war with the Drules, all the attacks against her planet and her cousin, all these plans and missions she had gone through for years, had made her extremely observant of her surroundings and the people around her.

Oh, she knows what is going on tonight. She has known for weeks what they have all been planning, but she couldn't will not let them know that she knoews. It would not be nice to disappoint them. Her cousin had not stopped talking to her about tonight. She sighs inwardly, remembering the conversation the two had just days prior,

'_Yeah, sure, like dinner with diplomats would ever be enchanting!'_

'_It will be more fun than you think. What are you going to wear? This color will highlight your blue eyes. Oh, I can't wait!'_

Even now it feels as if they are telling her everything without mentioning those special words.

Earlier today, Nanny couldn't keep herself from letting the secret out. Her entire face lit up while she helped her dress. The governess, usually a little careless with words, began bawling out, "What a wonderful night is in store for you…for both of you!"

She corrected herself quickly as her cousin just looked at Nanny, opening her eyes so wide the plumpy governess knew she was seconds away from putting her foot in her mouth. The older woman pursed her lips and continued dressing both of them as she keptkeeping herself quiet.

So here she is, in the underground tunnels of the castle, taking a transport that would lead them to an elevator, that would lead take them to the surface of the gardens, where apparently the "dinner" is about to take place.

She looks at her escort, noticing how nervous he appears looks all of the sudden.

"Are you ok?" she asks him concerned.

"Of course, I'm fine. Just…tired, that's all." he replies to her.

All she hears the rest of the ride is the swooshing of the transport as it makes its way to its destination. They Once they make it to the surface elevators, where he pushes a button to allowand the doors open.

"Ready to go?" he asks, gently taking her by the arm once again.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" she says to him with a mild laugh.

"Who on Earth taught you that phrase?"

"Lance!" she answers proudly.

"You and your cousin are hanging out way too much with him!" he says rolling his eyes.

She laughs as the elevator makes its way up. Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepares herself for the look of surprise that she must show the guests and friends. As the elevator doors open, her eyes widen, her lips form an "O" and then broaden widen into a smile as she gasps and hears those famous words, "Happy Birthday-Romelle!"

**********

Zarkon ambles toward the guest room he was given by Hazar; the current room, by no means, the grandiose dwelling his castle on Doom possesses, but it does have its own unique elegance. A large bed sits in the middle of the dimly lit room with a gold plated headboard and golden long post on each corner of the bed completing its look of modishness. A large golden armoire stands directly in front of it; two golden nightstands about three feet wide rest on each side. Each piece depicts an account of a famous Drule victorious battle.

The headboard on his bed displays the battle of between Zarkon and King Alfor. Initially, Zarkon laughed when he first studied the furniture, _'A probable reason why I've been given this particular room.'_ The perfect way to relive the past before sleep transports him into tomorrow. The walls of the room burn with a deep burgundy; large golden candelabras illuminate each corner of the octagonal room. The dim lighting soothes a Drule like Zarkon; a human, on the other hand, would feel as if trapped in a sacrificial room to partake in a ritual.

The Drules prepare for battle against the Denubian Galaxy. A new sense of power has emerged since Lotor's return and the rest of the Drule Empire will not sit and watch him take over everything while they themselves sit back and gain nothing.

The empire, on the brink of division, acknowledges it has to act and soon. Some, afraid of Zarkon and Lotor's new army, have decideddecide to ally themselves with them, others are still unsure of their intentions. In the latter's minds, Zarkon and Lotor hide something. And the thought of them bringing an army from Galia does not sit well with them either.

Hazar, one of the highest ranking warlords of the Drule Empire, called in leaders from all Drule Empires to meet and discuss a fortified alliance. He believes that if all Drules work together and establish peace between them, the Galian army and Doom, success will occur and the Denubian Galaxy will belong to all of them. He invited Zarkon to convince him to align Doom into one complete army. The invitation, to clear the air, unfortunately extended only to the King.

This did not sit well with Lotor, but Zarkon soaked with enthusiasm. Reluctantly, Lotor allowed Zarkon to attend, but not without taking Ammad for added security. In case Zarkon decided to open his mouth a little too much.

But the King has other plans. None of the Drules know the limit of Lotor's iniquity and Zarkon himself, for the first time in his life, dreads the new power Lotor brought back. His son became the epitome of a true demon and a danger to all of them the moment he allied himself with Galia.

Yes, the King of Doom will put on a front at these meetings, even though he can care less about Hazar and his plans. More important issues are at hand; like destroying Lotor first. And for that, he needs the Resistance.

The perfect opportunity fell on his hands; meeting with the Resistance Leader at the meetings couldn't could not have fallen at a better time. _He has to be here_, he thinks, although this leader has notn't made himself attainable for the last couple of days since his stay at Planet Gazza for the meetings.

When the fourth day of the meetings begins, Zarkon, about to give up, finds a small note on top of his pillow when he walks in his room. _"Accept what is being offered." _The note says; nothing else. Upon finishing reading what he considers cryptic words, the doorbell of the room chimes.

Zarkon turns and opens the doors to find a young Drule man carrying a cart full of wines.

"Good evening sire, I've brought a variety of wines to help you relax before the commencement of the next meetings."

The young Drule reminds Zarkon of Lotor, but without the maniacal look or hatred in the eyes that Zarkon sees in his son. Saying nothing at first and trying to ascertain what the message means, Zarkon can't help to becomebecomes annoyed by the interruption of this insolent Drule as he tries to understand the message.

"Sir, you may choose from any one of the Denubian Galaxy's finest wines." He says as he opens the cart to show the King a variety of wines within. "May I offer you the specialty of the day?"

Zarkon stares at the man in front of him suspiciously, "What?"

The Drule takes no notice of the king's bewilderment and again asks him without any emphasis, "May I offer you the specialty of the day, my King?"

Finally, the realization of the young man's words hit the king like lightning.

"Yes…yes, you may."

Taking a bottle from a lower compartment, the young man opens it and pours the wine in a copper glass, handing the glass over to the king and placing the bottle on the night stand.

"It is one of the best, my Lord. Please take note of the year." The young man states as he walks back to his cart. He closes it and turns to walk out the door, but not before asking, "Will my Lord need anything else?"

"No, that is all."

Nodding the young man walks out the door.

As soon as the attendant leaves, Zarkon quickly walks back to the night stand to pick up the bottle, looking at the year imprinted on it. Upon closer inspection he sees the year on the wine bottle embossed in the label. He glides his fingers over the year, hoping that something reveals itself to him.

Gliding his fingers once more, instinct draws him to press on the numbers instead of rubbing them. The bottle begins morphing into a different shape taking the form of a medium sized dark glass box. The top of the bottle then hollows itself inward. The morphing takes place fast; Zarkon almost misses the holographic image emerging from the top of the box.

"Hello King Zarkon, I know you've been expecting us."

**********

Allura could not stop herself from smiling at the sight of Romelle dancing with Sven in her beautifully dressed forest green gown. A gift from Sven, he'd chosen a gown that makes her look perfect. The A-line dress accents her slight curvaceous figure; off the shoulders sleeves sparkle with minute crystals that are illuminated by the lights from the garden. An open back dress from the waist down, it sparkles with layers upon layers of silk encrusted with the crystals that sparkle even more as Sven sweeps her around the dance floor.

"Your cousin looks beautiful and immensely happy." she hears a voice say.

She turns to find King Iran behind her smiling. The King, wearing a nice black tuxedo, looks even more handsome than usual.

"That she does. Thank you for making this possible Iran." She answers him sincerely.

"It was a pleasure, Allura." He replies as he glances at the couple again before turning his attention back to the Princess. "They're really have it in for each other…don't they?"

"You have to practically pry them off each other with a spatula!" she jokes. "But, they are so lucky to have found one another." she finishes, her words carrying more weight than she lets on.

Looking at the happy couple once more, Iran then asks, "So princess, how the are your wedding preparations coming along?"

Not really wanting to answer that question, Allura tries to quickly find something or someone to divert the King's attention in some other way. From afar she sees her aunt speaking with some dignitaries. "Iran, you haven't met my aunt have you?"

"No, can't say that I have…"

"Well, let me present her to you!" Allura says as she grabs his elbow gently and guides him to where aunt Orla stands.

--------

Walking up to her aunt and the other dignitaries, Allura's smile widens as she approaches them with the King in tow.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I wanted my aunt to meet the king of Ephas, Aunt Orla, this is King Iran."

Iran looks at Orla and studies her fine features, reminding him of an older version of Allura. She does not look old, but wisdom and experience show in her dark blue eyes, making her incredibly attractive to the King.

"It's a pleasure to meet you King Iran," Orla says as she curtsies the King.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Queen," Iran states as he takes her hand and kisses it gently.

Allura sees a slight blush on her aunt's cheeks. Iran seems to be playing close attention to her. _'Well, I guess he won't be asking me anything else tonight.'_

Slowly, she walks away from the conversation and looks around the party for someone in particular. As her eyes wonder about, she notices Darrell speaking with Sarah at one of the tables. Lance makes his way up to the bar and Hunk tries to dance with Selena, although Selena looks like she is trying to avoid Hunk's two left feet.

Eyes still wondering about, she finds Darien speaking with some dignitaries, thoroughly engrossed in the conversation. _'Perfect opportunity' _she says to herself, but as she continues looking for him she can't find him anywhere thinking, '_Where is he?" _

Giving up her visual search, she decides to go towards Darrell to ask for the person of interest.

"Darrell," she says walking up to the youths sitting at the table.

"Princess, is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. Just wanted to know where Keith was."

"Patrolling." Darrell says rolling his eyes. "He's been going over security measures all night with the King and Coran. I think he went to speak to the guards to make sure everything is going smoothly."

"Well, you know how he is."

"Yeah, I know. Thank goodness he can't boss us around tonight. Otherwise, we'd be patrolling instead of _actually_ enjoying ourselves for a change."

Allura smiles at her young friend. Eighteen year old Darrell is still a kid at heart, despite the horrors he has witness throughout his early years. Allura is happy to see that, at least in some aspects, he carries the innocence and immaturity of a youth; preferring to be with a girl and to have fun, rather than acting like a soldier all the time, a role he has played since the age of fourteen.

"Do you know where he's patrolling?"

"Last I knew he was heading towards the security post past the bridge."

"Thanks." she simply says, and turns to look at Sarah, "Sarah, I hope you're enjoying the evening."

"Yes, very much your Highness. Thank you for inviting my mother and I." replies the young girl. Her normally wavy hair nicely runs straight down covering her shoulders.

"No thanks needed. Just have fun tonight." Allura says. The Princess' warm smile and kind demeanor makes the young girl blush.

"Thank you."

Nodding Allura turns around with the intention to head toward the bridge when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to find Lance smiling at her, "Good evening Sparkles!"

"Sparkles?" she says inquiringly.

"I decided on that name as soon as I saw you. You look beautiful tonight Princess. You outshine the stars."

Allura laughs and nods, "You are something, Lance. Thank you."

"Anytime,. bBut now you must repay me for the kind compliment." He says with a sly smile.

"Okay…how?"

Bowing at her, he asks her, "May I have this dance?"

Taken aback by this sudden forwardness from Lance, Allura laughs nervously. But then she thinks, _'This is Lance, it is a party, and he'll take any opportunity to dance with a girl.' _Apparently Allura is not special enough to be excluded…something she is happy about. She hesitates for a moment, wanting to go to Keith and Lance immediately notices her wavering demeanorhesitation.

"Oh, come on Princess, just one dance before 'His Royal Pain in the Butt' ruins my chances with the prettiest girl at the party." he says with a wink.

Even Allura can't say no to Lance's charming charisma, "Ok, let's go." She says with a smile.

Lance walks her to the dance floor, taking her into his arms and slow dancing to the rhythm of the soft music. He can't help but feel pure delight as he holds her so close to him. _'She smells incredible.'_ A scent soft like her, but powerful enough for him to pay attention to her neck and shapely shoulders, where her perfume lingers the most. He can't take his eyes off her as he studies every part of her face and notices how her eyes linger toward the bridge.

"Are you alright?" he inquires.

"Yes, of course," she answers, not wanting him to find out where her attention lies. "I didn't know you were such good dancer Lance. Well, I shouldn't be surprised."

"I've had a lot of practice."

"I bet." she says laughing.

As they continue to dance, Allura spots Iran and her aunt take the dance floor. _'Guess Aunt Orla found a date for the evening.' _she thinks to herself feeling happy. Her aunt had cut herself socially since her uncle died when Zarkon attacked years ago. Uncle Kriston died two months before her parents. The day he died, Orla's eyes dimmed. She didn't did not look at anyone else after Kriston. Happiness fills Allura, feeling good to see her aunt finally enjoying male companionship, if at least for one night.

Feeling herself coming back from briefly reliving the past, Allura now wants nothing more than for the song to end, for beyond the bridge she'll find the person longs for, not realizing that Darien has been paying attention to her since Lance took her out on the dance floor.

--------

"Great, another one I have to worry about." Darien grunts softly watching as Lance dips Allura on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry Prince Darien, did you say something?" One of the diplomats asks, looking at Darien in confusion, "I must apologize," the old man snickers, "My hearing is not as perceptive as it once was!" he finishes tapping his ears.

Darien hides his anger with a smile he shoots out at the man. "I don't believe it for one bit, Edrickson!" he tells the old man as he taps his shoulder in an attempt to show affection. "I'm sure one of your ears can hear much more than both of mine put together!"

The old man laughs even harder at the joke neglecting to see Darien's eyes looking past him and into slightly filled dance floor.

**********

Zarkon sits on his bed as he listens to his recording.

"Greetings King Zarkon, I am Heraclis, assistant to the leader of the Resistance. My Highness has asked me to record this message and send it to you. You will be meeting with my leader tonight after the last of the meetings conclude. You must come alone. We've noticed that Lotor sent his right hand man with you to the conferences. You must dispose of him temporarily."

The holographic image displays a Drule.; Hhe can't tell whether a woman or a man speaks to him as the Druleits 's features can go either way; t. The voice itself rich and deep, but at the same time soft.

"After this message concludes, the object will return again to its original shape. The holographic device will be destroyed. You must make sure Ammad drinks from its content. The wine will put him to sleep for the rest of the night. You may drink from the wine since the drug does not affect Drules.

A small smile creeps across Zarkon's face. His reason for coming has finally payingid off and he is about to play a little game with Ammad. He's been dying to dispose of the worm for quite some time. _'I'm surprised the damn fool doesn't accompany me to the bathroom!'_

"After the meeting go to the sixth floor balcony and await further orders. Make sure you are not followed. Should you be, all communication will cease. See you soon sire." The voice says as communication ceases and the object morphs back into the wine bottle. Zarkon notices the year on the bottle is no longer there.

Suddenly there is ahe hears knock at the door. Zarkon walks over and opens the door to find Ammad standing stoically in front of him. "Your Majesty, the last meeting is about to begin."

"Thank you Ammad, I was just finishing a glass of wine before the meeting. Would you care to join me for one?"

Ammad's surprised look does not go unnoticed. Zarkon has never extended pleasantries with him. "Thank you your Majesty, but I think we should get going. They are about to start."

"Nonsense, I've been to these conferences many times, they never start on time. We still have a couple of minutes. Come in."

Ammad walks in and watches as Zarkon takes cup from the armoire and pours the red wine inside the glass. He hands it to Ammad as he takes his own glass and toasts.

"Hopefully, we can all reach an agreement tonight as to how to take over the galaxy." Zarkon simply says. "To power."

"To power," Ammad answers. He waits until Zarkon drinks from his glass first before taking a large gulp himself. After he finishes, he places the glass on a table by the door. "We must go sire." Ammad says as he begins to feel dizzy. Zarkon takes a step back as Ammad falls roughly on the floor.

"Goodnight, you son of a bitch. Pleasant dreams." he says walking out the door and laughing joyously at the unconscious man on the floor.

***********

"Why is it that you can never just stop and relax for a bit." he hears her soft voice as he looks up from his datapad to see his dream smile at him.

"Princess," Keith says as walks over to her. "Why aren't you at the party?"

She had crossed the bridge after finishing dancing her dance with Lance and found him at the entrance of the garden punching codes and reading over some information on the black datapad he is holding.

"I should ask you the same thing." she states walking closer to him.

She is a vision of enchantment as she comes closer to him. Her thick blond mane, loose with curls, cascade all the way down to her lower back. Her royal blue sweetheart cut gown makes her look so appetizing that Keith suddenly feels like devouring her with kisses along her neck and chest_, 'Stop thinking that!"_

"Just wanted to make sure everything is alright. Last thing we need is an attack from Lotor tonight. Don't want to ruin the birthday girl's evening."

"She's so happy." Allura says with her happy sigh, "She deserves it."

"That she does." Keith answers her as he puts the datapad in his pocket. "You should get back to the party Princess."

"I don't want to Keith. Why don't we just stay and talk for a little while."

"Princess…"

"Look, you said it yourself. If I'm about to make this sacrifice, then I'm not going to deny myself the little opportunities we have to be together."

He laughs lightly at the comment. "Why are you laughing at me?" she asks, surprised and a bit irritated by his sudden laughteramusement.

"I never expected you to be so forward."

"Two years can change a person a lot." she replies as she takes his arm and guides him toward the bridge. She looks at him, taking in how dashing he looks tonight. There's something about a man in a tuxedo that is irresistible to Allura, but to see the man she is hopelessly in love with wearing one, well it is quite enticing.

His tuxedo fits perfectly, showing the form of his muscular chest and arms. His now shorter hairstyle allows her to better appreciate his angelic yet, rugged features. It is still a bit long, chin level to be precise, with bangs that fall at his forehead, just above the eyebrows. He still wears it wild,wild; a trait that she doubts will ever change in him. S and she wouldn't want it to anyway. "You know, I'm not the same person you left two years ago."

"I can see that." he says as they make their way to the bridge and stand in the middle of it looking at the pond below. She doesn't take her arm away from his and he makes no effort to move it away either. "I should have told you how I felt that day we met at the Summit."

She looks at him surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Shrugging his shoulders he says, "I guess I thought that you'd be better off not knowing. I thought I'd be better off if you didn't know. I didn't want to get our hopes up. Even if Darien wasn't in the picture, the Arusian Council would still have been another obstacle."

"We could have fought them."

He looks at her with a wondrous glimmer in his eyes, "Back then…would you have been ready?"

Releasing a deep sigh, "No." she answers regretfully. "I would have been afraid." She turns her eyes to the pond, looking over at the lily pads that float around the water. "But I am now. I'm not sure what happened to me while you and the boys where gone Keith. I guess, you guys not being here to protect me at every moment, made me depend more on myself. It made me realize how strong I was… or am."

"I always knew you were strong Allura, stronger than you let on."

Sighing she looks at him, "I wish things could be different. I hate to say this but I'm so jealous of Romelle. Not in a bad way, but how I wish it would be you and I on that dance floor right now."

He smiles at the thought. "It would be wonderful." He tells her, "But Arus comes first Allura. They expect a King and a stronger Arus at that."

"I don't care what they expect or want. What about what I want? What about what I deserve?"

How he wants to make her feel better. How he wants to make her happy. But that'sIt is beyond him at the moment; h. He can only offer her comfort. He brings her closer to him, smelling the fragrance that lingers around her, inviting him, intoxicating him. He turns her around. Two sets of blue and black irises lock, bonding together like magnets, the energy between them drawing them together.

"Let's stop talking about the past." Keith tells her, burying his hands in her hair as he brings his lips closer to hers. Whispering to her, he pours out his heart, a glimpse of what he feels, "Let's enjoy what little time we have now. You and me together…if only for a moment Allura, let me show you what I feel for you; let me taste you for just a moment. Let this single moment, be ours."

Breathing a little heavily, Allura slowly closes her eyes, feeling warm all over as Keith's arms wrap themselves around her waist. Nodding slowly, she whispers back to him, "A moment, I'll treasure more than my life." She finishes as her blues open to see him.

Allura can't look away from those pitch black eyes as Keith's face comes even nearer. She trembles at the look in his eyes. Her heart begins to poundpounds loudly in her ears as he tilts his head. When she feels a touch, she closes her eyes feeling her lips come into contact with his.

Moaning softly, Allura moves her hand to caress Keith's cheek as Keith soaks in the tenderness of her lips. He has dreamed of her touch so many times in their last two years apart. Every night, visions of her appeared in his mind as thoughts of "what if's" journeyed through his head. Now, she is here…with him. It is not his imagination anymore. These are her lips, her mouth and his princess; giving him a part of her that he prayed so many times he would receive. He enjoys and cherishes it, if only for one moment.

Feeling her acceptance, Keith deepens the kiss, as Allura breaths a little heavily. Slowly, she opens her mouth to invite in his tongue. A tremor shakes him from the inside as he caresses his tongue against hers. There is so much more that he wants to do; to taste; to explore.

Keith would bask in this single moment forever, but realization creeps into his mind and it takes all his strength to slowly retreat from her. He looks at her flushed face, her swollen lips and her eyes that ask for more than just a kiss.

He can't help but smile. She is a woman all over, but the innocence of a child still lies within her heart and mind. It makes her more beautiful than he could imagine.

"Princess," he smiles and sighs deeply, "I didn't mention how radiant you look tonight." He tells hersays, raising a voice a mere louder than a whisper, taking her hand in his, keeping her as close as he can.

"Thank you Captain, you look very handsome yourself." She tells replies to him smiling. "Black's definitely your color." She says referring to his tuxedo. Pausing for a bit, she takes a deep breath, savoring and reflecting what she just felt. "Thank you for the moment."

"No Allura, thank you." Keith says squeezing her hand.

**********

Zarkon finishes the last of the meetings for the evening; not that he had paid any attention. He answered the questions asked, spoke when needed, and used force when expected. No one would have suspected he could not care less about whatever nonsense Hazar and the other bumbling idiots discussed.

Once everyone leaves the conference room, Zarkon slowly walks outside and takes the elevators to the sixth floor. He looks around the floor hoping to find himself alone. Walking Quickly he walks outside to the balcony expecting, he expects to find the person he anxiously awaits to meet; but regret and surprise graze his mind when he finds no one, his only discovery, . He discovers just an empty balcony overlooking the dark desolate landscape.

Standing by the railings and looking at the view, he wonders if he did something wrong; if he missed an order from the recording; if the Resistance had a last minute change of mind. His mind races and he suddenly jumps when a voice callsing his name.

"Hello Zarkon," says the voice as Zarkon whips around stunned to see the person now facing him.

"You?"


	2. Surprises

My special thanks to Mertz and Kristina Marie for editing and proofing this chapter. Ladies, I couldn't have done this without you!!

I didn't put this last time so I'm putting it now: I make no claim on Voltron, my stories are just for fun and to improve my writing skills!

OK, on to two!

**Surprises**

Taking a glass of wine from one of the servers walking by, Meghan observes her surroundings; seeing how everyone enjoys themselves at the party. Princess Romelle does not hide her pleasure and love as she speaks to Commander Holgersson who has not left her side all night. The two are inseparable; no one could deny the Commander's love and devotion toward his princess.

Meghan wonders if she will ever feel as happy, let alone find someone, like Romelle has. Can she find someone as devoted and loving as the Commander? She smiles fondly, noticing how Romelle's laughter resonates to those around her. The infectious laughter sucks in everyone; so genuine, innocent and full of happiness. _'Maybe someday'_ Meghan thinks to herself.

"Evening Commander Nichols," she startled as a tall individual blocks her view. "You're looking pretty nice this evening. The dress flatters you even better than a suit."

'_But not tonight!'_ she tells herself inwardly smiling at Lance who has just disrupted her train of thought. "Good evening Lieutenant McClain."

"You look good Commander." Lance declares, admiring how her halter top red dress looks exceptionally flattering on her. The dress accentuates her beautifully shaped breasts, her toned arms and her small waist. Sighing inwardly, he wonders how her legs would look if not hidden by the endless layers of silk streaming down from her waist.

"Honestly, you look…pretty…really…nice," he stutters, suddenly feeling awkward as her big green eyes bolt themselves onto his.

"Thank you Lieutenant. You…look….good yourself." she answers looking at Lance and how mature he seems to look when wearing a tux. His hazel eyes glow, possibly from the lights and candles that brightens the milieu around them, his auburn hair nicely gelled back. Although not as built as Keith, he does have a nicely formed upper body which his tuxedo does not hide. _If his brain only caught up with his body_, she laughs inwardly.

"Call me Lance. I'm kind of tired the formalities." He says as he takes a small sip of his drink.

"Alright…Lance. Please call me Meghan." she says. "Are you feeling better? Keith told me what you went through a couple of weeks ago."

Suddenly feeling uneasy, and knowing the time has come to apologize to her for his ridiculous behavior, Lance sends her an apologetic grin, "Oh, yeah, about that Meghan…"

"It's ok." she says interrupting him. "I know it wasn't you."

"But still, I do owe you an apology. I'm really sorry. I was way out of line."

"That's ok, Lance. I know you wouldn't have acted that way, Keith has such high regards for you and I know how _special _Haggar's magic is." she states darkly at her last statement.

"What do you mean?" Lance asks her interested.

"Nothing….nothing." she answers him shaking her head, "I just saw a lot of things on Doom." she lies.

Understanding, Lance answers emphatically, "Well, let's not dwell on Doom tonight. It's a happy occasion. Allow me to show you, how charming I really can be."

She raises her eyebrows at him and smiles at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just a dance…or two."

*************

His nerves have not stopped jumping. From the moment he picked her up from her room, hours earlier, to their walk back to their table, Hunk cannot stop his heart from beating rapidly. He still does not understand what Selena Evans does to him, but it makes him crazy. His feelings twist and turn whenever he sees her and tonight he feels a knot in the pit of his stomach that stubbornly will not untangle itself. Beautiful, funny, and the greatest smile he has ever seen, _'Selena Evans',_ he takes a deep breath, _'beautiful!'_

They walk back to their table holding hands. On his first official first date with Selena, Hunk thinks his petite short red haired goddess could not look any prettier than tonight. Wearing a strapless lilac gown, Selena's beauty brightens his soul but tortures his nerves. Whoever told him that things get better as a date progresses will get a punch from him once the date ends.

As he looks ahead, she notices how majestic he looks. At six foot seven inches, Hunk's size makes her five foot four inch frame even smaller than she appears. His broad chest looks even larger with the snug fitting tuxedo he wears. _'Must have been hard to find a tuxedo in his size.' _she thinks smiling. Not as muscularly defined as the rest of the team, Hunk does make up the lack of definition by the hardness of his body. When Selena danced with him, she felt how thick his arms and shoulders were, noting how even without muscle definition, he can still pack a punch; probably much harder than the rest of his teammates. Hunk is built like cement. His thick black hair, nicely pulled back, allows her to see his wondrous oval shaped olive green eyes.

"Hunk, we didn't have to stop dancing, it was an accident." she says still giggling at poor Hunk who could not look any redder from embarrassment.

"Selena, I don't know how many times I stepped on you tonight." He answers her shaking his head, disgusted at himself. "I'm surprised you made your way back to the table after that last one."

Selena giggles a bit more. "Please! I have three brothers Hunk. I've learned how to take pain from the endless fights we had as a children. Believe me, you didn't hurt me."

"I thought this was supposed to get easier as the evening progressed." he says thinking out loud, "It just seems I'm getting more nervous by the minute." He looks over at Lance, flawlessly dancing with Meghan, dipping her at the right moment and literally sweeping her around the dance floor with such ease it sickens the yellow pilot._ 'Bastard makes it look so damn easy!'_ he says to himself as a small snort escapes him.

"Why would you be nervous?" She inquires thoughtfully.

Hunk looks at the pair of blues that glimmer in the dim lit surrounding and feels himself catching his breath. "Because it's you. I don't date much, and to take out someone as beautiful as you…"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asks with a grin of delight. "Really?"

He takes her hand and kisses it softly. "You're the prettiest girl at this party." he answers her gently. When she hears his sincerity, Selena smiles even more.

So preoccupied with his own nerves, Hunk does not see that Selena's nerves hum as much as his own. Hunk is so preoccupied with his nerves that he neglects to see one thing; Selena's nerves are jumping just like his. The probability of landing not only a good looking man, but a member of the Voltron Force excites her beyond reasoning. _'And he's nervous!'_

************

Zarkon can not hide his stunned look. The person in front of him laughs wickedly.

"You look extremely surprised." The Drule states watching Zarkon with amusement.

"You're the last person I expected to see." Zarkon answers walking up to the person and extending his hand in greeting.

"We don't have too much time. What's the plan?" the voice barks at Zarkon, turning away from the King. Laughter and smiles fade; now the business at hand begins.

Zarkon wastes no time in relaying the information, "The Captain of the Voltron Force ran surveillance on Doom for months starting on the day Lotor returned. I figure he has a lot of information on Lotor and his new "friends" that I don't know and haven't been able to find out because of Lotor's insistence on keeping me out of things. If we steal the information from him, we can use it to benefit the Resistance."

"And just how do you plan on stealing this information? It's not like any of us can just waltz in the Castle of Lions and take it without one of those pesky kittens coming over to bite our asses off." The Drule sarcastically snaps at Zarkon.

"I thought about that too. Have you ever heard of the Terran quote, _"The Enemy of My Enemy is my Friend?_" Zarkon laughs maliciously.

"Zarkon, I didn't waste my time studying Terran civilization. I took my time studying _advanced_ cultures, now what the hell do you mean by that?"

Zarkon shakes his head at the Drule's idiocy, but lets it go; they have more important tasks at hand. "What I mean is that we befriend the Voltron Force. Befriend them and we get everything that we want and then some. If they help us defeat Lotor, we can go ahead and defeat them afterward. It's the perfect plan."

The Drule thinks for a moment, a smile slithers to his lips. '_Actually, it's not a bad idea after all.' _

"I thought you'd like it," Zarkon replies proudly. "But it does mean you'll have to let them know your identity, which in turn means the Alliance will find out."

"Leave that to me. I'll think of something." The Drule states, wandering back to the castle. "I'll contact you in a couple of days when we finalize the plans on our end."

"I'll be waiting."

"Thank you for your help King Zarkon," says the voice of the Drule, after disappearing into the darkness of the castle, "Welcome to the Resistance."

**********

Allura grabs a white magnolia intertwined on the bamboo bridge and smells its fragrance. The magnolia's smell excites Allura; the ones at her gardens on Arus do not smell the same as this one. This magnolia smells sweeter, more potent.

"It smells different." she says looking at Keith with a smile.

"I had a botanist from Earth insert a special gene from a flower called Algane. It's located on Planet Tritrion." Keith walks up to her cupping her hand which holds the delicate flower, feeling her soft hand in the process. "I tried to grow the Algane here, but the conditions of Ephas prevented it from reproducing. It's really not a pretty flower, but it smells incredible. So I thought that I could bring at least its scent. The magnolia was the only flower strong enough to sustain the gene."

"Oh Keith I'd love if you could do something like this for our gardens at Arus. Iran told me you did all this." She says, taking a step back and looking around Victoria Gardens. "It's incredible what you did. How on Arus did you manage to do this?"

Keith walks up to her speaking softly, "Part of me did it for Iran. This was his gift to Victoria," he pauses for a moment before speaking again, "But when I put it together I imagined I was giving it to you, Allura. You were my inspiration for putting this together. In my heart, this was for you."

Allura puts her hand on her chest as if preventing her happiness from pushing itself out of her. She wants to continue savoring the feeling. "Oh, Keith!" she begins, her words suddenly stopped by another voice floating in the air.

"Allura, what are you doing here?" Turning around Allura sees Darien walking up the bridge with a questioning look as he sees both Allura and Keith together and alone. "I was looking for you at the party and I couldn't find you."

Allura tries to find a reason why she would be with Keith alone and away from the party, but either her nerves or her brain fail her because, for the life of her, she cannot find one. Luckily Keith finds it for her.

"My apologies your highness; I called the Princess to talk about last minute arrangements for Princess Romelle's birthday finale."

Not completely convinced, Darien's first instinct tells him to run to the captain and bash his face, but knows it isn't the time nor place. If his plan is going to work he will need patience and learn to control his emotions. He takes a deep breath and nods at Keith. "Have you finalized everything?"

"Yes, we have Darien," Allura answers. "Would you like to escort me back?"

Smiling Darien walks up to her and gently takes her hand, "It would be an honor."

Allura turns to face Keith and smiles with her eyes, "Thank you Keith."

"You're welcome Princess." Keith says nodding at her.

Darien turns her around and both walk away heading back the party. Keith stares as both highnesses move forward and notices as Darien turns his head back and glares at Keith. Keith stares back, unscathed by Darien's form of intimidation.

As Darien walks back he thinks that he will not only need patience, but will have to keep his wits; for ridding himself of the Captain will be the hardest task he will probably ever do.

*************

As the evening dwindles, many of the guest return to their rooms at the castle or fly back to their respective planets. The band plays their last song of the night for Romelle who instantly takes the dance floor with Sven. With her arms wrapped around Sven's neck and her head resting on his chest, Romelle cannot imagine a better way to end the evening. She sighs deeply; a sigh heavy with satisfaction and happiness.

Midway through the song, Sven whispers in her ear, "So I guess you enjoyed the evening,"

"Umm hmm." she answers smiling. "Thank you for the party. You guys made my birthday so wonderful, I couldn't have asked for more."

"So I guess you don't want your birthday gift, Love?" he tells her playfully.

She looks up to him. "You got me something?" she asks excitedly.

"Yup. It's pretty big, so I left it by the lake. Would you like to open it there?"

"That big!" she exclaims even more excited. "What did you get me Sven?"

"You'll have to go to the lake and see it for yourself." he replies laughing.

She stops dancing immediately after the song ends, grabs his hand and quickly walks off the dance floor. Sven laughs at Romelle's excitement as she makes her way beyond a dim lit pathway past the garden toward the lake.

She runs into the circular man-made lake surrounded by pine trees, oaks and other species of large trees that give the lake a tranquil and peaceful feeling during the day. The gorgeous mere looks enchanting to Romelle. A fountain, in the shape of Ephas' crest, sits in the middle of the lake as water cascades through it, giving the lake a feeling of relaxation and peace.

Romelle walks up to the lake looking for her present but finds nothing particularly "big" anywhere. Confused, she turns to looks at Sven, "I don't see anything."

"Really?" Sven asks. "Are you sure Romelle? Turn around."

Turning once again, she sees the lake and crest light up in different colors. A sweet melody fills her ears and she wonders where the music is coming from. She stands in awe, watching the lake light up in different colors; her favorites for that matter. Pinks, blues, purples and reds light up in the same rhythm of the music playing. Her favorite song plays, the one she considers to be "their" song.

In total amusement, Romelle does not notice when Sven walks behind her and calls her name, "Romelle," she turns to find Sven down on one knee his left hand extended.

Romelle breaths deeply, her tears begin falling as if on queue. "Sven…" she whispers. Slowly she takes his hand.

"Romelle, in my entire life, I never thought I'd find someone who could make me laugh, who could make me cry, or who could make me see how precious life is-when you have someone in your life that matters. You've made that happen for me. I live and breathe for you Romelle. My life has a purpose because you're in it. I am someone because of you. And I promise you that if you say yes to me tonight, I will make sure to give you the same love and devotion you've given to me."

He pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath before he asks the words he had been practicing all evening, "Romelle, Princess of Pollux, ruler of my heart and my soul, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Romelle lowers herself to Sven, kneeling on the ground, she faces him. Her blue eyes glassy, with tears still running down her face and cheeks; a smile appears on her lips as she takes both her hands to cover his. Trembling, she makes the effort to say what she wants through her tears and shaky voice,

"Sven…after everything that I went through….I never thought…or even _dreamed_…that I would find someone like you. I am so blessed…to have found such a loving…and caring man."

She stops, trying to maintain control so she can finish. "To have found you…is the greatest gift I could have ever hoped for…and I would be honored…to be your wife.

Excited, Sven takes something out of his pocket and holds it up to Romelle. It is a silver emerald cut diamond ring. "So, Princess, I believe your answer is a yes," he says softly but excited.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." she answers him back. He takes her hand and gently slips the ring on her finger. "I love you Sven…"

"I love you Romelle." he whispers back as his lips lock onto hers. Pulling her close he takes her hands and gently wraps them around his neck and hair. She deepens the kiss, not wanting to let him go, wanting the time to last. She is finally his. He is finally hers and they could not be happier. They both pull away gently and stand up hugging each other tightly. Excited, she looks again at the colored fountain, then at Sven,

"How did you manage to do this?"

"I had a little help from Keith and the team."

She looks at her ring as happiness; overwhelms her, "Oh, I can't wait till Allura sees it. It's absolutely beautiful Sven."

"Well, you won't have to wait any longer love." Sven says as he puts his hands in his pocket to retrieve a small circular device and pushes a button in it. Within moments, the Voltron Force, along with the Princess, walks to the Lake.

"Well it is official or did you wimp out Sven?" Lance is the first one to talk.

"It's official wise ass, I'm off the market!" Sven states proudly.

Allura runs up to Romelle and hugs her cousin tightly, her own tears flowing, "I'm so happy for you cousin! Congratulations, you've found a wonderful man!" Then she releases her and goes to Sven hugging him affectionately, "Welcome to the family!"

After Lance, Hunk and Darrell hug and congratulate Sven, Keith goes to his friend to offer his congratulations. "Congratulations buddy," he simply says with a genuine affection hugging him as well.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Sven answers back. "Thank you."

"Anytime,"

Sven goes over to his fiancée and tells her, "Well, did we surprise you?"

"What do you mean?" she says laughing.

"We knew that you knew about the birthday party." Darrell says suddenly.

"You did! But I kept it hidden so well." Romelle giggles.

"Come on Romelle, did you actually think you could fool us!" Hunk says laughing. "We always knew that you'd find out."

"It was keeping the real surprise secret that was the challenge." Lance says. "And we all did pretty well, even the Princess here. Congratulations Allura, now I know you can keep a secret!"

"Shut up Lance!" Allura answers him rolling her eyes, "I can keep a secret thank you very much!"

While the group continues talking and laughing, Keith walks over to one of the nearby oaks and picks up a box and a bottle of champagne he had hidden earlier. He walks back to the team, opens the box and hands each of them a champagne flute.

"I think that a proper celebration should take place." He says as he opens the champagne bottle. The cork makes a loud pop as some of the champagne flows out of the bottle. All cheer with delight. He serves everyone before serving himself and then lifts his glass up, "A toast. To Romelle and Sven. May their new life be filled with happiness, passion, and most importantly, love."

"Here, here!" Hunk says and everyone lifts their glass

"To new couple!" Lance says.

As everyone laughs, talks and congratulate the new couple, two teammates look at each other. Both of them wondering if fate will ever give them a helping hand for the opportunity to live a moment like the one their friends are experiencing.

***********

Allura walks into her room for a much needed rest. Keith wants them up and in their lions by six. The way back to Arus is a long one; normally to get from Arus to Ephas would take about a month. Darrell, being a whiz at creating new technology, invented a speed device on the lions that would make them travel "at a shit fast rate", as Lance would say. Because of this, it will take them all day to get back and another day to prepare the lions back to 100% for battle.

They took a risk by leaving Arus open for three days unguarded. For some reason, Lotor had not attacked in weeks and they had already learned that his attacks, although less in numbers, were more calculated and challenging. Keith concluded, at a meeting days prior to leaving that, he would not attack unless ready. Rumors surfaced around the conference: the Drules are holding meetings of their own; Lotor must be preoccupied in other dealings. Allura feels that it was a risk coming to Ephas, but thankfully Arus is still safe despite their lack of presence.

Allura breaths a sigh of relief, _'I'm finally going home.'_ The castle's new weaponry can hold its own, but she feels safer knowing that the lions and Voltron will be there should an attack take place.

She turns on the light in her room, and within a minute or two, hears a knock at the door.

"Who on Arus could it be at this hour?" she asks aloud as she looks at the clock on the wall and sees the time-quarter past midnight.

She opens the door to find Darien there. "Sorry sweetheart, just wanted to see that you got back alright. You disappeared on me and didn't see you after my meeting with Coran and Iran."

Allura begged Coran to take Darien away so she could go celebrate with Romelle and the others at the lake, after the proposal. Knowing Darien would want to weasel his way into the celebration, she did not want him there to ruin such a special occasion for Romelle and the team. Coran took him to a short meeting with Iran and some delegates for the purposes of discussing the next conference on Arus in a couple of weeks.

"Oh, I was with Romelle. Sven proposed tonight and we were celebrating the engagement." she says as he walks in.

"She's marrying the pilot. Well, to each their own I guess." He answers her, twisting his mouth up in a semblance of a smile.

Anger fills Allura and she turns, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing dear, I just find it hard to believe that with all the princes roaming around this galaxy Romelle would decide to marry some poor bastard with no royal bloodline."

"Sven is no poor bastard! He may not be a prince, but he's more trustworthy and loyal than any prince I know."

"Are you sure you're talking about a man or a dog?" Darien asks, but immediately stops himself from going any further. His plan will not work if he makes Allura angry with him every time they are together. Quickly he softens his features and offers a smile of regret, "I'm sorry Allura. I didn't mean anything by that."

"Oh, I'm sure." Allura replies sarcastically. "Darien, I need to get some rest. We leave at six and that means I'll need to get up by at least 5:30."

"No problem dear. Goodnight." He walks up to her and tries to give her a kiss on the lips, which she rejects by turning her face to the side, making him reluctantly kiss her on her cheek.

Walking back to the door, Darien turns, "Oh and Allura…"

"Yes"

"I'll be traveling with you. I want to get back so we can work on the defense plans of Arus before the next conferences."

"Keith and I are working on that."

"Well, I will be the King of Arus soon." Don't you think I should partake in some of the plans and procedures of my adopted planet?"

She hesitates, "I suppose."

"Good. Then I'll see you in the morning dear. Pleasant dreams." he says as he walks out of the door. After he walks out, the door swooshes to close.

Allura sighs, "This is going to be a long trip back to Arus." she replies aloud.

**********

Keith hears a knock on the door. Surprised that one of his team members would be up, knowing he was expecting them inside their lions by 0600 hours. He walks to the door ready to see if he has to put out a fire or if he has to discipline any one of his team members for not resting enough before departure.

Surprised, he never expected to see Selena.

"Selena, is everything alright?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm fine, Keith" She answers him quickly, noting the concerned look on his face. "Dr. Gorma sent me to give you your meds for tonight. He didn't think you'd slept much in the last three days." She says shaking the small medical bag she has within her hand.

"Oh," he says awkwardly. _'She knows too. Great!'_

Truthfully, he had not slept well since they arrived on Ephas three days ago. The one day trip itself left him drained. Since he didn't have the medication on hand, he would program his alarm to go off every three hours with the hope of waking up before the nightmares began. Unfortunately, his little trick was wearing thin. Last night he felt so exhausted, he didn't hear the alarm at all and fell into such a deep sleep he believed he'd never be able to wake up.

He guessed Gorma briefed Selena before she left on the Arus transport days prior.

"Don't worry. He's briefed me on what's going on and I promise to keep your condition confidential. You can trust me."

Still unsure, he nods asking her, "What about Hunk? I don't want you to feel pressured to hide anything from him…"

"No, not at all." she interjects, "I keep my private life separate from work life. He won't know. I promise. Trust me."

He takes a deep breath and nods in approval. "Sure Selena. Thank you. Please, come in." he says, allowing her to walk into his quarters.

Once inside, Selena immediately sees why Hunk says the captain runs a tight ship. Orderly, precise and strategic: words Hunk uses when referring to Keith in battle. Personally, he seems to run his life in the same fashion. His quarters are impeccable, the bed still neatly done and his luggage is placed in one corner of his room.

They both take a seat on the bed. "Ready?" she asks. "I'll need you to pull up your sleeve."

He does as instructed as she starts draining the liquid from the small bottle to the syringe.

She looks at his arm and gives out a small groan, "Keith, you're starting to bruise on this arm. I'll do it one more time here, but tomorrow we'll start doing it on the other until this one heals, ok?"

"Sure, no problem Selena." He replies quietly.

She doesn't want to ask at first, but wonders. Somehow her facial expression tells him what she is thinking because he answers her immediately,

"It feels like you're being transported to another world."

"What?"

He looks at her with a somber expression in his eyes, "The dreams. You're wondering what they feel like."

"How did you…"

"Believe me; years of training prepare you to read body language. I just took a wild guess." he says smiling.

"Good guess. Tell me more."

"Last night, for example, I dreamed that I was flying Black" he starts. His eyes look at her, but she can tell that he begins to relive the dream in his head even as he tells her. "I was intercepted by some Drule ships that started firing at me. I tried to hit them at first, but none of the lion's weaponry systems worked."

She looks at him, not only completely engrossed by the tale, but by the sudden paleness of his face and slight perspiration. Her big blue eyes stare at him without blinking.

"I started evading them as much as I could." He continues, swallowing hard as he carries on with his tale, "I went through some mountainous regions that I couldn't identify, but somehow, I knew where I was going."

"Before I knew it, I was intercepted by another three who crashed head-on into Black. The lion exploded and I felt myself being burned slowly. I could feel the pain, the _intense _burning on my body. I could even smell my burnt flesh and felt my heart slowly beating away."

He comes back to her, his eyes looking back at her gravely, "You know how they say you can't die in your dreams? Well, I was, I knew I was literally dying and I couldn't wake up. I just couldn't." He takes deep breath trying to calm down.

Chills run all over her body, but she tries to conceal them from him, instead offering support by gently squeezing his hand with hers. "Dr. Gorma says that as my heart speeds the Meds take over and bolt me back to reality." he says laughing. She nods in agreement. "Whatever that might be because I'm beginning to feel like I can't tell what is real and what isn't anymore."

"Dr. Gorma will find the person who can cure you. He and Elios have not stopped searching."

"I know Selena. I have faith in the doc." he says with a weak smile.

She injects the medicine and covers the puncture with a cotton ball as she lifts his arm to create pressure. "Ok, all done." she says with an empathetic smile. "How long are you able to sleep with the meds?"

"At most, maybe five hours, sometimes less." he answers her. "After I wake, it's hard to go back."

"I'm sorry Keith." She says standing up and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Please make sure this stays between us." he repeats.

She nods, not knowing why the Captain would want to keep this a secret. One thing she knows for sure, it has to be a hell of a reason for such secrecy.


	3. The Appearance

Hi! I added in some more detail at the request of Kristina Marie, who kidly gave me some suggestions for this section! Thank you.

My special thanks to Mertz who edited the original! Thanks.

The days pass like water running down a creek; two weeks slipped away. Allura finds herself sitting in the large conference room of her castle, looking over a group of 20 diplomats and heading the third day of conferences for Arus' Summit.

Sitting at the head of the table with Coran to her left and Keith to her right, she notices all the events taking place within the meeting. Darien sits at the foot of the table. As future King, his position lies opposite of the princess, but annoyance ignites within him--feeling the Captain has the upper hand of being so close to his prize. Concealing his jealousy, he focuses his attention on the latest information being presented.

As much as he wants to participate, much of the strategy being discussed at today's meeting is unfamiliar to him. He sighs inwardly, even more annoyed the captain seems to be the center of attention as he continues to talk about his military plans, defense tactics and the information he and Commander Nichols gathered while on Doom.

Allura listens intensely as Keith relays information, inwardly feeling proud of him as he takes command of the room. He amazes her. Years of practice with Coran, endless of lessons on diction, posture, and enunciation from Nanny, yet her ability to command the room cannot match his. Ease, style, and most importantly, an effortless fashion go hand in hand with Keith's facilitation style. When Keith speaks, everyone listens.

With that thought, Allura begins to wonder and daydream about an Arus with Keith as king. She smiles inwardly at the thought. Keith as leader, no one would dare touch Arus. Keith has a dangerous air surrounding him and no one with a high regard for their life would even think about getting close it.

She sees Darien trying to conceal his lividness and hatred as Keith speaks, but she knows better. She has previously witnessed that look on the face of every Prince who has attempted to court her when they first meet the Captain. Keith always outshines every Prince and that annoys the hell out of them. Darien does not fall back on the exception.

'_Maybe they are envious because what they've trained for years to do comes out so naturally to him, and even better!_' she thinks to herself. She turns to Keith, noticing how worn-out he looks. Whenever tiredness sets in with him, he briefly pauses to gather his ideas before voicing them. Others may not recognize this hidden trick, but she can. She knows him so well._ "I'll need to speak to him. He needs to get some rest."_

"Princess, do you agree?" She hears Keith say, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

With confusion in his eyes, he answers her, "Umm, do you agree with continuing the discussion of Doom tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," Coran points out, in order to catch her up, noticing that Allura traveled somewhere else in her mind for the last couple of minutes, "I think we should continue tomorrow. "The ball is tonight and I think it would be nice if all of us rested and prepared ourselves."

"Oh yes," she states; now understanding Keith's question. "Let's just end our meeting now ladies and gentlemen. We'll resume tomorrow morning. Please enjoy the rest of the day. The gardens, gym, dinning room and meditation rooms are available to all of you. We'll see each other tonight at the Garrison Ball."

Everyone stands up to leave. Once they exit, only Keith, Allura, Coran and Darien remain.

Coran watches as Keith leans his head back on the chair closing his eyes to rest them. He too has noticed the Captain's lack of rest lately. _'Maybe Allura can convince him to get some rest before the ball tonight.'_ Turning to the Prince, he tells him, "Prince Darien, I'd like you to go through a couple of things for tonight's program if you don't mind."

"Me?" Darien replies, taken back by the request; rarely does Coran asks him to do anything when it comes to Arus. Quickly recuperating from his shock, he smiles at the advisor, "I'd be glad to Coran. Allura, will you be joining us?"

"No, I need to speak to Keith for a moment." Allura tells him without getting up. "We need to go over security detail for tonight."

Darien nods tensely, but will not argue. "Alright, I'll see you later for lunch?"

Surprised, and expecting a challenge, Allura answers him with a curt smile, "I'll see you then."

Nodding, Darien leaves the room with Coran. Once alone, Allura turns to see Keith still has his eyes closed with his head back on the chair.

"I have the cure for what ails you," she states looking at him.

A jolt of panic strikes Keith's head as he hears her words, "What did you say?"

"That I have a cure for what ails you…sleep Keith, you need sleep!"

'_I wish!'_ he says to himself. His panic subsides, a smile replaces his sudden fear, "I'll be alright Princess."

"You don't look like it; you've been looking tired lately. If you keep taking the graveyard shift and all the nightly patrolling you'll wear yourself out." Allura tells him with an expression of concern in her voice.

Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, he manages a quick stretch before he looks at Allura.

"Don't worry about me Princess, I promise to get some rest after summit is over. Promise."

"I don't believe you," she replies smiling back at him, but then she grows serious, "Please take care of yourself. You're worrying me."

"Believe me when I tell you princess," he says concealing his anxiety, "there is nothing to worry about."

*************

The Garrison Ball takes place during the evening in the castle's ballroom with diplomats from the participating planets, their Kings, Galaxy Alliance officers and Arus' council of Elders. For guests, the ball represents a rare night to come together, socialize and make connections. For Keith and the team, however, it means extra security detail with more people to protect. The stress level for them boils like hot water.

The Force wears their Galaxy Garrison uniforms including Sven, now a representative of Galaxy Garrison to Pollux. Allura wears a traditional Princess royal gown along with Romelle in their perspective Arus and Pollux colors respectively.

Both gowns are almost similar. Allura wears a long black tulle ball gown with embroidery detailing beginning from below the breasts to the waist. The embroidery sparkles with red, blue, and yellow diamonds, the royal colors of Arus. Silver straps with sequin detailing crisscross at the back of the gown. Allura wears her hair in an up do. Her tiara has a black stone in the middle, the crest of the Royal House of Arus, embedded on the stone.

Romelle's dress, a formal royal blue gown with a low scooped off the shoulder neckline, has sheer lace elbow length sleeves. The bottom, a sleek fitted skirt, has slight mermaid silhouette. Her hair, pulled up, is held by a blue and silver tiara. Her mother's, given to her the day she passed.

Soft orchestra music plays around the ballroom and dim lighting gives a comforting atmosphere.

Allura entertains a group of Queens who sit with her at a table. Darrell and Hunk speak with some old comrades from the Alliance as Sven and Lance stand on one side of the room talking, while observing the room. Romelle, along with Bandor, speak pleasantly with King Renald of Planet Ayal, a neighbor planet to Pollux.

One of the castle guards approaches Keith and Coran, interrupting a deep conversation with the King of Aplon and his ambassadors "Captain, Sir Coran, I need a word with both of you for a moment."

"What's wrong?" The rather large King asks with a worried look.

"Just checking over security measures, sire," Keith answers with a non-worried look that appeases the king. "Coran and I check over our security every two hours. Officer Lang here keeps us in check." He continues telling smiling patting the officer on his shoulder. The young officer smiles a bit at the king.

"Great work Captain," says the King in a rather boisterous voice. "I'm glad that you take such high security measures to guard us."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Coran replies bowing. "We'll return soon. Please excuse us." Coran smiles.

Excusing themselves from their guests, Keith and Coran walk with the guard toward the exit doors of the ballroom. As Keith closes the doors, Coran turns on the young guard.

"What's wrong?" Coran inquires immediately.

"We've received a transmission from a Drule ship asking permission to land on Arus." The young officer replies in a serious tone.

Keith and Coran exchange looks. "Is it Lotor?" Coran asks in disbelief.

"No Sir. The voice has been altered. I cannot tell who it is and the person has not introduced themselves. But I don't think it is Prince Lotor."

"He's too cocky not to let himself be known." Keith says rather sarcastically. "We better head over to the control room."

-------

Lance and Sven are drinking champagne close to the balcony when they see a guard enter the ballroom rather quickly and go over to Keith and Coran. The trio then excuses themselves and heads out of the ballroom.

"What do you think is going on?" Sven asks wearily.

"I don't know. But none of our guards would just walk in to the ballroom. This is something they don't want to discuss on the comm. units." Lance answers seeing Keith and Coran walk out of the ballroom.

"Don't you think we should find out?" Sven asks putting his glass down on one of the cocktail tables.

"Definitely," Lance answers. Just as they are about to exit the ball themselves, Romelle intercepts them.

"Where are you two going?" She asks with a smile.

"Keith and Coran just walked out with one of the palace guards." Lance answers back, "We're going to find out if something happened."

Romelle's smile fades in an instant, "You think we could be under attack?"

But Sven places his hand over her shoulders and gives her a sideway hug. "No love, I'm sure everything is fine. We're just going to go and check."

"I'll go with you." She answers almost immediately.

"No Romelle," Lance says shaking his head, "The last thing we need is everyone seeing us exiting one by one. We don't want to start chaos."

"It's probably nothing. I'll let you know as soon as we hear something." Sven tells her, "Why don't you go and help Bandor. He seems to be having a bit of a challenge talking to Prince Renald," he tells her kissing her on her cheek. Both smile seeing as Bandor's face contorts to pure boredom. Bandor looks at both Sven and Romelle, with pleading eyes as if saying _'Get me the heck away from this guy!'_

Romelle laughs and then turns around. "Ok, but just keep me posted, ok?" she says as she heads to save her brother.

Lance and Sven's look turn serious once more. "Let's go." Sven orders as they both walk towards the exit doors.

*************

Coran and Keith head toward the control room where two other guards are at the helm making contact.

"Terry, have you made contact?" Keith asks looking at the visual.

"Not yet Captain." answers the young tanned cadet. "They contacted us when they were entering Arus' airspace, but once they entered the planet, we haven't been able to reach them." Terry tells him as he continues punching in some codes.

"How many ships have entered?" Coran asks.

"One ship sir,"

"One ship?" Keith asks in disbelief. He turns to Coran, "Lotor would never bring one ship."

"Try to establish contact once more." Coran orders to the young guard.

"Let me try it Coran," Keith interrupts. "Terry, connect me."

"Yes sir." Terry replies, punching in the numbers on the console. "Connection activated sir."

Keith takes a deep breath preparing himself, "This is Captain Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force. State the purpose of your visit."

At first there is a pause, but then, they hear a voice, from the audio speaker, "Greetings Captain, you're just the person with whom we wish to speak"

Keith looks at Coran, bewildered by the statement, but continues, "What is the purpose of your visit?"

"We are interested in forming an alliance with Arus. We found out about the Summit Conferences and would like permission to attend as well."

Keith maintains calm and quiet, analyzing the situation, "You will need to speak to the Princess of Arus, Princess Allura." He replies turning his attention toward Coran.

"Yes," Coran whispers immediately, "But this could be a trick captain."

Suddenly, both men hear the door swoosh open and see Lance and Sven walk in. Keith signals Terry to mute the system.

"What's going on?" Lance asks anxiously.

Keith raises his hand to Lance telling him to calm down. "Terry run a visual of the ship."

As the young man does, Keith presses the button to unmute the system and continues to speak. "Please do not blame me for being skeptical, but it is not everyday that members of the Drule Empire wants to speak to anyone in the Denubian Galaxy, much less form an alliance with Arus."

"Drules!" Sven says out loud, but Coran signals him to keep quiet.

"We understand your hesitation, Captain, but please give us a chance to explain. You may speak to my majesty personally and alone. None of our guards will serve as escorts."

Terry finally gets a visual of the ship. It is a long octagonal shaped ship with massive thrusters on the bottom and huge laser guns that lie above. Keith takes a look at the ship and studies it for a moment before answering. "We'll give you permission to land on the landing strip, I'll have my guards escort, his majesty to the castle."

"Thank you Captain. We will see you soon," states the voice as transmission cuts. Once transmission is over, Lance walks up to Keith's dismay.

"Have you gone out of your mind? You're going to let one of Lotor's goons in the castle." Lance yells shocked. "It's a Drule, for Pete's sake! How could you let them come down?"

"Lance, calm down." Keith orders.

"Calm down? Calm down? I'm calmed!" Lance fires back.

"Lance, calm down, will ya?" Sven exclaims. "What's going on Keith?"

"I'm not sure Sven. I know for a fact this isn't Lotor." Keith replies looking back at the screen. "The design looks more like Drule technology than Galian." Keith says looking at the screen. "And Lotor would never show up here with just one ship knowing the lions would tear it to shreds, or come claiming he wants to ally with us. No, I have a feeling that this King wants nothing to do with Lotor and his new entourage."

"So what do we do now?" Sven asks.

"Terry," Keith calls out to the young man, "take some of your guards and escort the King to the north conference room. Try to stay away from any open areas. I don't want anyone to see a Drule entering the castle."

"Yes, sir," Terry says standing up and starts to leave to room.

"And Terry," Keith turns to the guard.

"Yes sir?"

"Be careful."

Nodding, guard sprints out of the room.

"Lance, Sven, go get the princess and then get to the conference room, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Coran and I will run a scan of the ship for hidden weapons and heighten security for the ball."

Both men nod and leave the control room at a fast pace.

***********

"Yes, you should have seen how Allura fired at that beast!" Darien gushes with enthusiasm as he speaks to Queen Orla, King Iran and a couple of diplomats from planet Ephas.

Allura smiles, but at the same time wonders, _'What's with this new attitude?'_ looking over at Darien who has been nothing but nice, kind and pleasant this evening. _'I wonder what he's up to?'_ she thinks to herself.

"Well, Alfor always said Allura was special." Orla says with kind words. "Although, she did get the bit of that adventurous attitude from my dear sister."

"So that's where you got it from?" Iran says with a smile turning to Allura.

"Oh, I'm sure I got it from father as well. I still remember him letting me fly black with him when I was very young." Allura answers, recalling the happy memories with her father.

"You flew black lion as a child?" Iran asks as his brow lifts in disbelief.

"Well….on his lap of course Iran!" Allura exclaims laughing.

"See, adventurous and she has humor, that's why I'm marrying her." Darien tells the group as he grabs her hand affectionately.

'_He's definitely up to something!'_ she thinks to herself as she smiles at the present company in front of her. She looks around the ballroom trying to find Keith. _'Keith's not here?' _Then she looks for Coran_, 'He's not here either! Trouble!'_ she senses as an alarm blasts in her head.

"Is everything alright dear?" Darien asks with an unnatural affection.

"Yes, fine Darien." She answers. Then just as the words are spoken, she sees Sven and Lance walk in to the ballroom together. Both men walking straight and looking determined which means, news…and not in the least good. Worse, they are walking toward her.

"Princess," Lance begins. "We need to speak to you," Lance says with a very determined tone.

Sven on the other hand, sensing they have caused a change in the atmosphere with their presence, decides to soften things a bit.

"Princess, Coran and the Captain have been called to a meeting with Galaxy Garrison and they would like you to be present as well."

She knows Sven is lying, even though the others can not tell. She knows them so well. Glad that Sven tries concealing the events, she immediately sees her Aunt and King Iran's faces relax after Sven's pronouncement. "Well, I guess, duty calls." She replies with a smile. "I'm sorry Aunt Orla, I'll see you in a bit?"

"Of course, honey. Go do what you need to do." Her aunt answers with a gentle smile. "Iran can keep me company."

"Of course!" Iran replies with a grin.

Allura curtsies as Darien tells the group, "I'll be joining my fiancée as well. Please excuse us."

Not wanting to show her annoyance, she takes Darien's arm as he guides her out of the ballroom, taking the lead and leaving Sven and Lance back. Once outside the ballroom, Allura releases her arm from Darien's arm and turns to Lance and Sven.

"What's going on?" she inquires seriously but still with a low tone.

"Control room received a transmission from a Drule ship that has requested permission to land." Lance begins looking only at her.

"They say that they are coming in peace and would like to speak to the Captain. Keith allowed them to land—"

"What!" Darien interrupts, "Has Kogane gone mad!"

Allura turns to Darien calmly, "Keith would never put us in any danger Darien. I sure he has his reasons."

"It could be Lotor, Allura!" Darien yells raising his voice and Allura flashes him a look telling him to calm down.

"It's not Lotor." She replies sharply. "He'd never _request _anything."

"_Great! She's gone mad like him!'_ Darien thinks to himself. _"Damn, why must she trust him so?'_

Sven continues where Lance left off, "the guards are escorting the leader or king or whoever it is to the north conference room of the castle. Keith wants you there as well."

"Where is Keith now?" Allura asks.

"He's over at control, running specs on the ship to see if there are hidden weapons and tightening security. Coran is with him as well." Sven finishes. "He'll meet us up there."

Allura sighs and thinks, "Go meet with whoever this person is. I'm going to control to see if Keith's found anything. We'll meet you there."

"Shouldn't we go see who this Drule is?" Darien says, a bit calmer, but now annoyed and angry.

"Not yet, I want to see that the people here are safe first and I want to find out if Keith knows anything new." Allura answers as she thinks things through. "Greet this person; we'll be up there soon."

Both men nod and without saying a word, make their way to the control room.

**********

Sven and Lance enter the conference room to find the Drule looking out of the window toward the dark sky. Both men stand in shock when they see the Drule, but recover quickly and return to military mode.

"What is it that you want Drule?" Sven asks with seething tone of hatred without bothering with a greeting.

Turning around to face them, the Drule locks into their minds; looking for a possible link to acquire control of their minds. Happily she finds that both can be controlled.

"Which one of you is Captain Kogane?" The Drule asks in a most formal and courteous tone.

"He's on his way up." Lance replies. "Who are you anyways? Did Lotor send you?"

"On the contrary…" says the Drule, trying finding a name for Lance.

"Lieutenant Lance McClain."

Nodding, the Drule replies with a smile, "Lieutenant McClain. Lotor has no idea I am here. As a matter of fact, your group and I have a similar goal. This is why I am here."

"And what may that be?" Sven asks in utter disbelief.

"We both want to take down Lotor." The Drule answers with a smile.

_________

Keith, Darien and Allura walk in the hallway toward the conference room. Allura's heels click on the floor with the same rhythm of her thumping heart. A Drule, on her planet, in her castle, a couple of doors away, wanting to talk; what Drule has ever wanted to _talk?_ Holding Allura's hand tightly, Darien tries to keep up with Keith's pace; Allura can sense his nerves are getting the better of him.

"Why must we hurry Captain? If anything, they should be waiting on us." Darien says as he walks behind Keith.

Allura rolls her eyes, if her hand was not being jammed on Darien's she would be next to Keith keeping up with his pace.

"I'm sorry your majesties, I'm just very anxious to know why someone from the Drule Empire would visit us." He answers not bothering to turn around. "It's strange, something is not adding up."

Keith punches in the codes and enters the conference room to find the most beautiful Drule woman known to him. His stares at her long enough to see her long flowing pink hair and rich yellow eyes. Her curvaceous body pays homage to her narrow waist. Toned, with blue skin, unnaturally beautiful, what man would not want her?

Keith clears his throat, "Good evening," he says shifting to his commanding mode.

She stares at him curiously; his features, exotic to her. His hair as black as night, he stands taller than her, his body, she can tell, hard as a rock. His ebony eyes hold a dark and wondrous stare that seems unnatural to her. She finds herself feeling something that she has never felt before for a human---Lust. In her lifetime she has never felt a wanting for a human man, but upon seeing Keith, something fills her mind and her body begins to react in a way it has never done before, not with any one of her conquests. Flashes of touching him, feeling him, kissing his lips, staring into the vast darkness of his eyes fill her.

"You must be Captain Kogane," she smiles, trying to contain her feelings. She tries to access his mind, but the rejection surprises her, sparking her interest even more.

"And who might you be---"he begins asking.

"I am Queen Merla, ruler of the Seventh Kingdom of the Drule Empire and leader of the Resistance."

"You're the leader of what?" Lance asks perplexed.

"Allow me to explain," Merla answers as she approaches Keith and directs her words only to him. "The Resistance is a group of leaders from Drule planets whose purpose is to bring down Lotor. We are not ready or willing to ally ourselves with the rulers of Galia as we believe they will turn on Lotor once they have what they want. We will not lose our Galaxy to them.'

"So you are here to help us?" Allura asks as she releases her hand from Darien and stands next to Keith when she begins feeling uncomfortable at the way the Queen looks at Keith.

"Yes, you must be Princess Allura?" She replies temporarily shifting her gaze from Keith to her. "Congratulations Majesties," she says looking at both Darien and Allura.

"Thank you, my Queen," Allura tells her as diplomatic as possible.

"Please call me Merla," the blue goddess answers.

_Take your fiancée away _Merla sends her thoughts over to Darien who immediately walks up to Allura. "Allura dear, we should go rejoin the ball, I'm sure the Captain has everything under control."

Allura looks at Darien and then at Keith who is equally amazed by Darien's sudden shift in attitude, "Darien, the ball can wait."

"No, Allura. I'm sure Captain Kogane can handle the situation better than us. Lieutenant, Commander, how about we all go." Darien says taking Allura's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lance immediately replies.

'_Go Lieutenant McClain, join the princess and the Prince. Take your friend with you.'_

Lance begins to feel a wave pass through his head, and a suddenly wanting to return to the ball.

"Sven, maybe we should return to the ball. I'm sure you'd want to be with Romelle." Lance answers strangely.

Keith stands in total shock, _'What the hell is going on with them?'_

_Sven go with Romelle._ Merla sends her thoughts to Sven.

Sven immediately agrees, "Yeah, I think I should check on Romelle."

"Sven!" Keith calls out, looking at him with disbelief. "Princess, I think you should stay."

'_No, you should join Darien. The guest will worry.'_

"I think I should go with Darien. We should go back; the guests will wonder where we all went."

"Princess," Keith says looking at her in disbelief. "I'm sure the guest will be _fine_," he finishes, a bit frustrated.

"Keith, I have faith that you and the Queen will work things through." Allura says smiling as all of them turn and leave.

_Perfect! Stay at the ball. Do not return_.


	4. And So It Begins

Ok, here it is! Finally. My thanks to Kristina, Mertz, and Xia for looking this over, offering suggestions, and of course, helping me become a better writer!

The room, empty, with the exception of Keith and Merla standing close to each other, feels crowded to the Captain. Merla walks closer, studying him from top to bottom with an intrigued stare. She devours him with her eyes, looking to see what about this man attracts her, making Keith suddenly feel a bit uneasy.

He clears his throat. "Please your Majesty, have a seat so we can discuss this turn of events." He extends his hand toward Merla and helps her take a seat.

Merla instantly feels his energy within her when she touches his hands, _'What is it about him that attracts me so?'_

"Thank you Captain."

"Please call me Keith."

"Thank you, Keith," nodding to him as she sits. "I know my presence here has caused a bit of an uproar and I must apologize for that."

Breaking into a small smile, he answers her as he takes a seat. "Well, it is a surprise, to say the least." As he sits, the seriousness of the matter settles over him, "What I want to know is, why come to us? Why not just fight Lotor on your own? I'm sorry your Majesty, it is just hard to believe that you'd want Garrison's help or even Arus' for that matter."

"I understand, but sources told us that you spent a couple of months on Doom learning much of Lotor's operation."

Keith nodded affirmatively. "Yes,"

"Then you must know why we are worried. We have no idea how much Galian technology he has or how he might use it." She tells with a deep sigh. "We have reasons to believe that once he takes controls of all of us, the Galian leaders will overthrow him, taking over the entire Denubian Galaxy.

"So what you are telling me is that you want to join forces with us?"

"I believe we can work together, yes,"

Keith leans back on his chair, "What happens afterwards Queen Merla? When this is over, will you turn against us?"

"You don't trust us?" she asks, her smile never breaking; as if taunting him.

"You can't blame me, we are at war." He answers, his features showing no emotion whatsoever.

"My presence here with you right now should be a clear indication of our intentions!" she answers him roughly, but realizes she needs to soften her tone in order to win him over, "I promise Captain…Keith, that when we prevail, I will work with you to form a truce, an alliance between Drules, the Galaxy Alliance and Arus along with the other planets in the Denubian galaxy." Merla says taking her hand and gently placing it over the Captain's.

Slowly Keith withdraws; she feels his hesitation, but remains pensive. She lowers her gaze to him as if acknowledging defeat.

_'A Drule would never look down to me or anyone it considers lower.'_ Keith observes.

"Queen Merla, I'll need to talk this over with the Princess. Please give us some time."

"I knew you would. I didn't expect anything less." Merla answers looking at him,. "As long as you please give me a chance to prove myself to all of you."

"We promise we will be fair." Keith tells her reassuring her.

"Thank you. I must be going. I will stay on my ship and wait for your answer." She stands and begins to walk toward the exit, hoping he allows her to stay. It will be much easier to complete her assignment if she stays within the realms of the castle.

"I would consider it an honor if you would stay with us for the time being, if you don't mind. I'm sure the Princess will agree."

Merla turns and gives him a sincere smile, "Thank you Keith! I truly appreciate this demonstration of trust."

Mirroring her smile, he nods at her statement thinking, _'This isn't about trust…it's about keeping you close to find out if there are any surprises awaiting us.'_

***********

"You let her stay? In this castle? Have you gone completely delusional?" Lance barks out as he, along with Keith and the others sit in the rec room hours after the ball ended. All the men had taken off their jackets sprawling the stuffy upper attire on the sofas and chairs as they made themselves comfortable in their private sanctuary.

Sitting on one of the sofas, Sven keeps Romelle close as she rests her head on his shoulder; wearing his jacket to keep her warm. His silence tells Keith his friend is thinking, analyzing the situation, just as he had hours earlier.

"Watch it Lieutenant." Keith coldly looks at Lance. "I made my choice, it's not like you stayed and listened to the conversation." he tells him with a hint of sarcasm.

Lance still cannot understand how he just left Keith in the first place. Once he arrived at the ballroom, something pushed him to stay. For some reason, it just felt right to stay at the ball, despite everything going on in the conference room. He felt a force controlling him, telling him to stay. Once the ball ended, the feeling immediately went away, as if a switch had turned off in his head. _'That's impossible!'_ he tells himself, not wanting to believe that option.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm amazed I left."

"I'm amazed you all left!" Keith exclaims to no one in particular, wondering why everyone left so abruptly. _Strange_, he thought. Feeling rather uneasy, he decides to put this event on the back burner for the moment and concentrate on the team's current thoughts.

Allura stands up, walking around the room, thinking out loud. "So what now? Do we tell her everything? Do we work with her?"

"I wouldn't." Hunk tells the group. A man of a few words, he sounds adamant in regards to his choice.

"It's not that easy, Hunk." Darrell tells his friend. "Am I right, Chief?"

"Unfortunately, no, Darrell." Keith answers him back. "On one side, working with Merla would mean, gaining allies from the enemy group."

"Oh so now it's Merla!" Allura snaps at Keith turning around abruptly. He looks at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. Even Romelle lifts her head to look at her cousin. Allura surveys the room, her expression apologetic, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit on the edge. I wasn't expecting something like this tonight."

"None of us were," Keith gently replies. "As I was saying, we might gain allies, but at the same time, we might just be handing over our defense plans to the enemy on a silver plate."

"I think it's the latter," Lance says shaking his head with a determined 'no' to the group. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"For now, just keep her close and see what she does to gain our trust." Keith answers the group as he stands up. "Tomorrow the Princess, Coran and I will meet with her. Sven, Romelle, we'll need you to continue with the Summit meetings."

Both Sven and Romelle nod, "It's a good thing tomorrow is the last day. Things should become a bit easier after everyone leaves." Romelle states.

"I think we should get some rest. We can't do anything else tonight." Keith says. "Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

The men begin to pick up their jackets and everyone leaves the room. Just as Lance is about to walk out, he notices that Keith has not moved, except to look out the bay windows of the room.

"Going to bed?" Lance asks.

"In a bit." Keith answers, not bothering to turn around. "Get some rest Lance."

"Something's worrying you. Tell me." Lance demands as he sits back down on the sofa.

Keith continues to look out into the dark skies. With so many stars shining, they look like sprinkles on a dark canvas.

"I don't know what it is Lance. Something is just not adding up right. I have a feeling, a kind of premonition," he answers his friend with a heavy sigh. "I don't know, I can't pinpoint it, but I know there's something wrong."

"You're not going to fix the world tonight Cap." Lance says standing up. "Go to bed; maybe some rest will help you clear your mind. Come on."

"You go ahead. I'm going to my office to get some work done."

Lance just looks at his friend in disbelief, "It's almost two in the morning. Get some rest, for Pete's sake, Keith. I'm telling you, you're not going to solve this problem tonight."

With that, Lance walks out of the room. Whispering to himself Keith closes his eyes, "It's not about solving it; it's about knowing the signs before they hit you in the face."

***********

Merla looks around the honey colored room. White and pink roses fill the dormitory with a fresh scent of nature. Dim lights give the feeling of relaxation and comfort. A soft pink comforter covers her bed; feathered pillows provide an easy rest to whoever lays a head on it. The light music playing on the speaker system soothes and eases stress away.

It sickens Merla. The things she would have to endure to complete her assignment. _If I would actually complete it,_ she thinks to herself. They planned for her to take over the Captain's mind and have him willingly hand over the information, but now, things have become complicated since she cannot form a connection with him at all.

"Nothing!" she yells out loud in frustration as she tries once again, but receives the same results.

Lying down on the bed she starts pondering and strategizing for plan B, but as she begins thinking, her mind wanders back to the Captain. Those black eyes full of darkness consume her; his tight, muscular body fit the black Garrison uniform to perfection; his tousled hair, although neck length, in the perfect form of wildness, just like her thoughts for him.

Forgetting about the plan, Merla thinks of touching those hard muscles with her hands, having him kiss her with what she imagines are soft lips, and even more glorious, having him inside her, deeply inside her. She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling her thoughts create, amazed that a human would conjure up these feelings within her and quite curious to have a human do those things to her. She breathes heavily. '_How intriguing it would be to see if my fantasies about him match reality'._

The beeping of her comm. unit interrupts her thoughts. Upon opening the locket hanging on a chain around her neck, she sees Zarkon's face.

"Is everything going according to plan?" He inquires abruptly, looking directly at her.

"Yes, I'm staying in the castle tonight and will meet with them tomorrow morning." She tells him, her commanding voice coming back to her.

Zarkon shakes his head in frustration, "Why didn't you just get the Captain to give you the information right there and then?"

"Zarkon, this has always been the problem with you and Lotor. Neither one of you has the patience to carry out a plan correctly." She snaps back, not wanting him to know that her connection to Keith's mind is unattainable. Telling him that will make her weak to his eyes and she has keep the upper hand with him. "Besides, I'm not going to go after the Captain."

"What? Why?" Zarkon raises his voice.

"You are a fool Zarkon. Everyone knows what a straight shooter the Captain is. They'll never believe he'll just hand over to me sensitive information like that. They'll suspect something." Shaking her head, she continues telling him, "I have to keep their trust after I steal his information. I have other plans for the force and I will need their help."

"What are you planning Merla?"

"I told you. I'm going to destroy Lotor. But it will take more that just knowing what type of technology we're dealing with. Voltron has been able to claim victory over them twice already. We'll need a much stronger alliance with them. We need them to destroy Lotor for us."

"Then what?" Zarkon asks, a bit confused by the change of plans.

"Then we go back to the plan. Destroy the force." _'Well, maybe not the entire force!'_ she thinks to herself with a smile.

Zarkon stays quiet for a while, pondering her words, "So what do you need from me?" He finally asks.

"Find out what Lotor's up to. Something interesting so that the Voltron Force will be obligated to interfere."

"Give me a day or two, I'll find out."

She does not reply to him, just terminates the communication by closing the locket.

Lying on her bed, she plays with her necklace, strategizing. _'If it isn't going to be the Captain, then who?'_

*********

Morning blazes in as the sun's ray blast inside his office. Keith jolts from the sofa he has layed on since early this morning, finding himself soaked in sweat. Feeling disoriented, he looks around figuring that he must have fallen asleep in his office last night. As he sits up, an intense pain pierces his head strong enough to have him unconsciously hold his head with both hands.

He purses his lips to prevent his voice from screaming out the seething pain. He sits still, breathing heavily, waiting for the pain to slowly subside. Through the pain, he remembers Lotor's cold words _'__Don't worry Keith; from what she tells me death is quick, getting there, however, is pure misery."_

He feels himself blacking out, his sight suddenly becoming blurry, but he fights it. Standing up, he slowly walks to the bathroom using the furniture along the way for support. Leaving the bathroom light off, he quickly turns on the faucet on the bathroom sink, splashing cold water on his face. He kneels down, unable to support himself, he uses the counter for support.

After what seems to be an eternity, he starts feeling the pain slowly subside. Slowly, he stands, he feels hot, _'fever is starting'_, then he looks at himself in the mirror, grimacing at his white pallor, and seeing blood trickle down from his nose.

Quickly he takes some paper and staunches the flow. After about five minutes, the bleeding stops. He washes his face again, dries it with a towel, throws out the tissue in the toilet flushing away any evidence.

Keith takes a deep breath, still feeling woozy and a bit nauseous. His head pounds, but at least he does not feel like it will to break apart. Hoping he woke still early enough so he finds no one in the hallway to see what a mess looks and feels like, he begins to leave his office. Unfortunately, as soon he opens his door, he finds Sven about to knock.

"Keith, are you all right?" Sven asks, noticeably startled by the appearance of his friend.

"I'm fine, just a migraine." Keith lies. "What are you doing here so early?" inquiring as he walks out.

"Must be some migraine," Sven answers grimacing as if he sees his friend's pain. "I came here to see if we could go over the agenda for today's meetings. I called your room earlier and found no answer, so I figured you'd be here."

Not answering, Keith just walks out of the office, "How about we discuss this as I go to my room and change."

"You slept in your office last night didn't you?" He questions humorously.

"I guess I must have fallen asleep." He replies, "What time is it anyways?"

"Quarter past seven." Sven answers following the Captain's steps as he walks ahead. "How about we meet back in your office in an hour?"

"I can't, I'll probably be in with the Princess and Coran before we meet with Queen Merla. Let's just go over the agenda while I change."

Sven grimaces at the mention of her name. Both head to the room, once there, Keith picks out some clothes from his drawers and closet then heads toward the bathroom.

"Read me the agenda," he yells as he turns the shower on.

Sven takes a seat on Keith's bed and starts reading out the agenda for the day.

"Today is just going to be a half day summit, many of the diplomats left after the ball last night. The ones that stayed today want to discuss either immediate threats going on in their planets or… "

"Sven, just tell me the agenda." Keith demands, trying to prevent his voice from cracking as tremors hit his body in waves while the cold water tries to extinguish the heat of his body.

"Well, aren't we cranky this morning," Sven snickers to himself. Annoyed when he has to speak to what many refer to as "Cranky Ass Keith". '_I take it today Cranky Ass has made its appearance'_. "Ok…." He hollers, rolling his eyes. "Nine o'clock discussion with King Renald, his planet has just discovered underground mines filled with blue diamonds. He wants to discuss a plan of action should his newly found secret be discovered by Lotor and company."

Keith cringes as he tries to stop the tremors still assailing his body.

"At ten thirty, King Enub from Planet Ebb would like to share the latest information on some pirate group that surfaced on the planet. They're calling themselves the Ebbian Warlords and they are trying to stop the new Ebbian democratic government the Garrison established about a year ago."

Feeling a black out coming, Keith holds onto a railing on the wall, as he does his hand hits a shampoo bottle which falls with a loud thump to the floor of the shower.

Startled, Sven stands up and walks a little closer to the bathroom, but does not come in. "Keith, you alright?"

"Yeah, jus..st…dropped the Sham…ppoo" He answers trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Keith, you don't sound good."

_'Dammit'_ he thinks, but continues to hold the pain within him. "I'm fine… finish up!"

"Twelve, the North Quadrant has been noticing a lot of activity from what looks to be Lotor's army. They want to discuss defense tactics and alternative strategies." Sven finishes turning around and taking a seat back on the bed.

Ten minutes after, Keith feels the massive effects fade. Getting out of the shower, he dries and dresses. After finishing brushing his hair and teeth, he listens as Sven walks in to the door of the bathroom.

"Any suggestions?" Sven asks as he leans against the door frame.

Keith pauses for a moment, trying to compose himself. "Renald is going to try to hide the location of the mines." he pauses a bit more, "He wants protection, but is not willing to trust us even though we are protecting him…you'll have to bargain with him, even threaten to withdraw any protection if he doesn't release the information to us. Voltron will not work with those who believe we can be a threat as well."

Sven writes a couple of notes down and then looks up as Keith walks out.

"That must be some migraine." He states whistling. "You look as white as the piece of paper I'm holding."

Keith ignores him. "Make sure you connect with the Ulysses. Commander Nichols has been running reconnaissance on the warlords of Ebbs…she'll be able to give you a better insight on what they are up to and what we can do to help…and tell the members of the North Quadrant that my team will begin scouting the area in the next couple of days…tell them Coran will be in charge of relaying information to them and to pick a representative we can speak to in order to relay any news to them."

"Keith maybe you should see Gorma." Sven suggests jotting down the last of his notes.

"No, I'll be fine, nothing that a couple of pills can't cure." Keith replies as he goes to his drawer and takes out a prescription bottle, which he carefully hides from Sven's view. He takes the pills and swallows them without water.

"I still think you should see Gorma."

Suddenly, feeling a dizzy, Keith quickly sits on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Sven asks now worried.

"Nothing…I'm fine. It's just a really bad migraine."

"I'm calling Gorma." Sven tells him as he heads to the phone. But stops as Keith answers him.

"Don't! You know how he gets, he'll want to keep me there until he runs every damn test known in the book … I have too much to do today." He says with a heavy sigh. "Just give me a couple of minutes…go ahead; I'll meet up with you later, ok."

Not totally convinced, Sven walks up closer, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, believe me Sven. I'll be fine." Keith insists with a weak smile.

Sven nods and then turns to leave. "See you later." Keith hears as Sven walks out the door.

************

Sven walks out of the Keith room, thinking about how pale his friend looked. _'I'll talk to Lance later, he'll get his ass to Gorma.'_

About to turn the corner, he runs into Merla.

"You," Sven states in disgust. "You're supposed to be in your room. We can't have you out here until the rest of the Summit ends."

Merla cannot help feeling Sven's hatred toward her emanate from him. What she would give to slap him across the face and punch him in his most precious place. She holds her own anger and replaces it with a warm smile.

"I'm so sorry Commander." she says with a soft tone. "I'm afraid I just wanted some air before I meet with the Captain and the Princess. I was going to return to my room, but it seems that I got lost. Could you help me Commander?"

Not really feeling like it, but knowing his obligations; Sven takes the Queen gently by her arm and guides her back to her room.

Once there, Merla studies Sven's mind and sees how easily she can manipulate it. _'The perfect specimen for the job!'_

Turning around she meets the taller man's black eyes, _'Commander look at me.'_

Sven instantly looks into the yellow eyes, '_Look at me Sven, you want to like me, you will like me,'_

Sven's features begin to soften, his eyes blink as a haze begins to cloud his mind and he smiles; his eyes drift away in a trance. _'You will love me from now on…you feel for me the same as you do for Princess Romelle…you love me!'_

Sven leans in to kiss her but she immediately stops him. "No, not now." She whispers. "Tonight, I will call for you."

'_You will act as you have done in the past."_

Nodding, Sven, with much affection, takes Merla's hand and kisses it; savoring her soft skin on his lips.

------

Waking up and feeling slightly disappointed to find herself alone, Romelle rises from her bed and takes a bath. Knowing that Sven had left early this morning to find Keith and go over the details of today's final meeting, she understood why he left her, but she already missed him.

After bathing and dressing, she quickly looks herself over in the mirror, smiling. _'I guess getting engaged does make a woman glow'_ she thinks as she giggles. Since her engagement, everyone around told her that she glowed. Today, she not only felt it, but saw it. She was radiant! Her eyes shined, her skin glowed, and she finds herself unable to stop smiling.

Not wanting to delay any longer, she leaves her room and walks down the hallway. Sven had asked her to meet him in the dinning room for breakfast. As she walks past the first hallway, she runs into an unexpected scene. Somehow feeling she should not be watching the display, she pulls back, hiding behind a corner in order to remain unobserved.

From the corner of the hallway, she stands and watches as her friend, lover, and future husband kiss Merla's hand and smile at the Drule queen fondly, with an expression Romelle has only seen once before.


	5. Where Hearts Lie

Thank you to my pals Kristina, Mertz and Xia who totally helped me with this chapter!

As the Arusian sun begins its ascent into the sky, five figures take their respective places around a circular conference table. Allura sits at one end, Darien at the other; Keith at Allura's right, Coran at her left and Merla between the Advisor and the Prince.

The much smaller room provides a warmer and more comfortable environment for the group. Bay windows surround the space as the morning's rays enter and slowly brighten the area. Not accustomed to the brightness, Merla tries to hide her distaste within the smiles she gives the group as they begin the proceedings. She prefers the darker, dimly lit, cold atmosphere of her planet, too much light makes her eyes hurt. Luckily after the Captain walked in, he asked if anyone would mind if they closed the blinds of the room. Silently grateful, to him, she ignores the rest of the surrounding and concentrates on the particular figure that captured her attention last night.

Trying to entice the Captain, her chosen attire fits her form perfectly and that would surely captivate his eyes. Merla's tight fitting ensemble leaves nothing to the imagination...the strapless, black dress, with ruffled trim opens in the back with three horizontal strips and molds her perfectly sculpted body flawlessly. Cascading wild ruffles hang to the sides, offering little coverage to her legs but enough to shift the onlooker's eyes to her firm thighs. Waves of pink hair spill down to her lower back with black stilettos completing her look.

Allura comes to a conclusion as she moves her gaze over the Drule Queen. Something about Merla irks her to the very core; perhaps the smile the queen unnaturally wears on her face, the softness of her voice that seems to pierce Allura's ears like daggers, or the heated looks and glances she gives Keith every once in a while as the meeting progresses. _'Or maybe it's that damn dress!'_, thinks Allura feeling a hole burning in her stomach as those thoughts spin around her mind. Worse, she finds herself consistently forcing her concentration back to the meeting rather than looking at Merla and glancing at Keith.

Not that this surprises Allura. With a man as good looking as Keith, one cannot help but stare. Today, however, Allura glances herself, but not for that reason. Keith's paleness has not diminished since he walked into the conference room. Claiming a migraine had struck him, he did not bother with breakfast, other than coffee. He _looked_ sick, but surprisingly alert. Writing notes, offering ideas, and questioning Merla every time he saw fit.

Darien tries to keep up Keith's pace with his own questions, not wanting the Captain to overshadow him.

"Your Majesty, you mean to form an Alliance with Arus and Galaxy Garrison in secret?" Darien questions with a doubtful tone.

"It's the only way Prince Darien. I am as good as dead if some of the Drule Kingdoms find out."

"Majesty," Coran continues asking, "I understand the need for discretion, but can we trust the Resistance will back you and Arus when the time comes?"

Flashing a charming smile, she answers the advisor, "I assure you Coran that even as we speak, the Resistance looks for information to help you better defeat Lotor, hopefully gain your trust, and help other worlds that are threatened by Lotor himself." Merla finishes, amazed she can keep a straight face with the humans.

Turning her attention once more to Keith, whose facial expression has not changed, she finds herself a bit frustrated; still unable to tell where the man's thoughts lie. She turns her eyes again toward the group to find Allura looking straight at her. Her icy blue eyes glare at her yellow ones studiously, trying to extract Merla's darkest secrets within them.

Allura smiles at the Queen, her voice becoming as soft and charming as Merla's…her opportunity to ask her own questions materializing, "Majesty, can you assure us that this isn't a trick? That you just aren't using us for your own purposes? I apologize for my forwardness, but I'm just trying to understand, why _now_? Why would you want to help us when the Drule Empire has wanted nothing more than to take over the Denubian Galaxy all these years?"

"Allura!" Darien yells, wide eyed, "This isn't the way to start an Alliance!"

Remaining quiet through out the exchange, Keith's eyes light up for the first time since walking in at the question Allura threw at the table.

Merla looks at the princess, not a sign of intimidation or anger registering on the queen's face, '_Princess, I will answer the question and you will agree to my answer.'_

Allura's cold stare diminishes slowly, as Merla's words echo in her mind.

"Princess, would I risk my life and take such perils if I weren't true to my word?"

Eyes still glazed over, Allura cannot help but force out an answer, "I…I guess not?"

Merla nods in approval, "Thank you your Highness for your trust."

"That's better Allura!" Darien barks out, annoyed but somewhat happy that his fiancée returned to the Queen's good graces.

Keith glares at Darien; his dark eyes beginning to wage war with Darien's green ones when he heard the way he spoke to Allura. Neither man speaks a word, but both know exactly what the other says. One fights for power, the other for love. The object…a blond haired goddess sitting at their table that neither will give up willingly.

Allura snaps out of her trance, surprised at her own response to the queen's answer. About to counterattack, Keith cuts her off, taking his eyes off Darien and concentrating on the meeting "Queen Merla, you had mentioned that the Resistance currently gathers information, what type of information?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, Keith," she replies "I have an agent in the castle who will report to me as soon as he has information."

"Tell us who." Darien demands.

Turning to Darien, Merla looks at the Prince with disbelief "My Prince, you have your secrets, I have mine." She answers. "If the least amount of people know of his identity, the more he will be of use to us.

Not liking the refusal to his question, Darien objects, "My Queen, I don't think—"

"I agree," Keith interrupts, "Prince Darien, it's a military strategy. Agent's identities always remain unknown."

Darien turns to Keith, his eyes blazing, "I am quite aware of military strategy and tactics, Captain. As you may know, I do run my own planet. Under our current circumstances, however, I believe that we must know everything we can about Lotor and the Resistance." He finishes turning his face toward Merla.

Coran notices Darien's seething anger begin to boil at the captain. Not liking where this may lead, the advisor moves in to dissipate the situation about to begin, "Perhaps we should discuss this with the Garrison before reaching a final decision."

"I'll call them," Keith immediately states.

Coran notices how pale Keith looks; knowing that speaking to Garrison would take a couple of hours at best, he takes pity on him, "Why don't you leave that to me Captain?" he asks with a sympathetic look.

"It's ok Coran, I'll---"

"You know Captain," Merla interrupts, "I've never really seen Arus. Since the Summit concluded earlier this morning, perhaps you can show me around." _'Coran, tell Keith he needs fresh air and to show me around.'_

"Captain, maybe some fresh air will do you some good, why don't you take the Queen and show her the sights," Coran finds himself telling the Captain.

Hating himself for causing so much commotion, Keith inwardly groans, _'Do I really look that bad?'_ The light in the room never bothered him, but he had to keep up appearances. They needed to believe it was a natural migraine, not the effects of a spell Haggar had placed on him months earlier. He cannot afford to let them know the truth, at least not right now. Most of pain in his head subsided and he no longer felt nauseous; yet he apparently still looks sick to others.

"I really…" he begins, but then is quickly cut off.

'_Princess, tell him to take me,'_

Allura snaps into trance, "Keith, I think you should take the Queen out. Besides, Coran's right, fresh air will do you some good as well."

Keith looks at Allura, a bit perplexed, but manages to just nod at her, "Ok, Princess." _'Something is wrong here,'_ he immediately suspects. Knowing he clearly needs to study the situation, but aware the right time has not presented itself, he turns to Merla, offering a small smile, "Majesty, it would be rude of me not to show you Arus."

Feeling a bit awkward as he snaps back to reality, Coran turns to Darien, who still looks at Keith like a lion ready to attack his prey. "Um…Prince Darien, your father wanted to speak with you after we concluded here. Would you like to call him now?"

Knowing Merla will occupy the captain; Darien stands and walks over to Allura's seat extending her hand to her, "Allura, why don't you accompany me? I'm sure father would love to hear from you."

Allura jolts back instantly. Unable to fathom what she has just told Keith, she looks at him speaking to Merla, anger beginning to simmer within her. The Princess mechanically takes Darien's hand and he leads her out as her mind wonders, _'How on Arus could I have convinced Keith to take Merla out?'_

Coran, still confused himself, walks over to Keith and Merla, "I'm going to contact the Garrison now Captain, I'll have a full report for you later this afternoon."

"Thank you Coran," Keith answers still a bit unsure about not doing the task himself.

Once everyone walks out, Merla finds herself happily alone with Keith.

"Keith, thinking about it now…"

"Your Majesty…"

"Call me Merla," she interrupts him.

Laughing a bit, he answers, "Merla, as much as I would love to take you around Arus…" Keith begins,

"I understand Keith," With a great smile, she continues, "I don't want to go to the city. I'm sure your people will feel rather uneasy seeing me here. I wouldn't mind going somewhere else. I've heard that Arus has the most beautiful forests. Maybe a horseback ride…

"Well…"

"Unless you're still feeling ill?" Merla answers, "Your head still hurts?" her eyes showing him concern as she lifts her hand lightly grazes his forehead.

He gently steps back, "A bit, but please don't worry about me. I'm fine and I'd like to take you out on a ride. Would you like to leave now?"

"Wonderful!" Merla answers happily. "Just give me a couple of minutes to change. I don't think I'll do well on a horse with my current attire." She continues, forcing him to look at her svelte figure.

He answers her back uneasily, "Yes…I would not think so,"

***************

With the Summit over and everyone in transit to return to their homes, Romelle surprises her fiancée by having Nanny prepare a nice picnic out in the gardens.

Nanny had a large white blanket placed in the middle of the garden; a basket lay in the center of it and beside it, a bucket full of ice with a bottle of champagne chilling inside it.

When Romelle guided Sven out, he looked surprised and happy but she could not help to feel a bit disappointed with the way he acted. He seems fine on the surface; gentle with her, smiling, even kissing her at unexpected moments as lunch progressed. But to Romelle, it seems forced. _'Maybe I'm imagining this?'_ she thinks as lunch continues.

After lunch, they sit under a large tree, relaxing. Romelle notices how unusually silent Sven remained since lunch finished. Usually, Sven could talk out a room. Out of the five men, Sven and his gregarious personality befriend and charm both the male and female genders. Right now, Romelle thinks he could not even charm the tree above them.

She leans on him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You are eerily quiet this afternoon," she tells him as she rubs his hand gently with her fingers.

"Just thinking dear." He tells her softly.

"Love," she corrects him immediately.

"What?" he suddenly asks, coming back to the present.

"You always call me love," she replies sitting up and now looking at him.

He smiles at her, "Of course, love. I'm sorry, Challenging meeting today." he tells her with a sigh.

"I know. But you handled yourself wonderfully." She tells him, rubbing his cheek with her fingers. "If Keith and Allura were there, they would have thought the same thing."

"Thank you," he answers flatly.

"Something going on Sven?" she finally inquires with concern.

"Romelle, I'm fine. Just tired." He retorts, a bit irritated.

"I'm just trying to understand what problem you seem to be having." she answers him defensively. "Even now, as I look at you, I see turmoil on your eyes. During the meeting this morning, I kept feeling a loss of connection between us; I'm still feeling the same thing, now. Please, my love, please tell me what's bothering you. Perhaps, Queen Merla's visit troubles you?"

Suddenly Sven turns around looking at Romelle firmly like a child who has just answered their parent rudely. "Romelle, don't speak about the Queen as if she bothered me."

"I didn't. I'm just trying to find out why you're acting so cold toward me."

"Toward you? I'm not any different to you Romelle. I'm the same as always." He snaps at her defensively.

"Sven, I know you more than you think and I know that something must have happened sometime this morning. Please just tell me. If it isn't the queen, then what?"

Sven lets go of Romelle rather abruptly and quickly stands up; Romelle follows. "Romelle, I'm not sure what's going on with _you_, but nothing bothers me."

"So you mean to tell me _nothing_ bothers you?" Romelle now fires back, disturbed by Sven's dismissal of her feelings. "You're cold and distant toward me, you won't talk to me, you're lying to me right now, and on top of that I saw you this morning exchanging pleasantries with Queen Merla, if I may say, in a rather particular way." She continues as her eyes widen with anger. "Let me ask you this _dear_, since when do you kiss the hand of an enemy and smile at her with a look I can only describe as adoration? I would _never_ have expected that from you!"

Sven's look changes, his eyes become dark, fury coming out of them, "So that's your problem? You're jealous of the Queen?"

"Of course I'm not!" Romelle replies taking a step back, shocked by Sven's allegations.

"Well, Romelle, it sounds like that to me." Sven throws back. "You know, I'm tired of your childishness. I'm going to meet with Lance to go over some paperwork. I'll see you later." He turns around, not even bothering to kiss her or even tell her goodbye.

Romelle stands there shocked to see how Sven has just reacted to her. "What's going on?" she whispers out loud.

**********

Keith decides to take Merla on a trail that Hunk and Darrell created years ago whenever visitors wanted to see the sights of Arus. The trail went around the castle, out to the forest, and to the outskirts of the most prosperous cities, showing the best views of the planet and then circled back again to the castle.

Hunk and Darrell had done an exceptional job. It amazed visitors to see how beautiful Arus had grown. The sights of the architecture, the landscapes; Arus looks alive again.

Astonished to see how the Force had helped rebuild this almost destroyed planet, Merla's features show amazement.

"You look impressed," Keith suddenly states, disrupting her thoughts.

"Yes," she replies as they gallop through the trail. "I'm surprised it looks like this, after all of Lotor's attacks."

"Well, whenever there is an attack, the Princess makes sure that we rebuild as fast as possible."

"I have to commend her for that. I'm sure that after she's married and the kingdoms unite, Arus will position itself as an even more powerful kingdom."

At that statement, Keith remains quiet; Merla notices that the Captain's face has grown even paler.

'_Interesting'_ she thinks as she watches him in silence.

As they continue down the trail on their horses in silence and head into the woods, Merla shifts her concentration for a moment to check on Sven. She had not seen the Commander since early that morning. Even though spending time with the Captain excited her, she could not allow herself to deviate from the reason of her visit. She searches to locate Sven in her mind, surprised to find how easy controlled the commander can be. '_Almost effortless'_, she thinks as they continue the trail. _'A good candidate, maybe he can do more for me.'_

Turning her attention back to the Captain, Merla tries to keep up a conversation, irritated to find that although Keith will graciously answer her inquiries, he only speaks to her when she asks questions…his thoughts lying elsewhere.

As they ride, Merla stumbles on an idea. Looking at her horse, she smiles inwardly and touches its left temple; the horse jumps up as Merla holds on tight. She screams as the horse starts running off down the trail.

Keith immediately pushes his horse into a fast gallop and goes after the Queen, "Hold on Merla!" he yells as he tries to reach her.

"Keith help!" she yells, frightened, inwardly grinning at her superb damsel in distress act. "I can't stop it!"

"Hang on! Just, hang on!" Keith yells back.

Coming closer to Merla, he grabs Merla's horse by its straps. Keith tries to get the horse to stop, but becomes wilder as he pulls on the reins. "You're going to have to jump off it. I'll catch you!"

"No!" she yells. Her voice, full of fright. "I can't do that!"

"You're going to have to. Trust me. I'll catch you!" He answers back.

Keith rides parallel to Merla's horse. "Ok, get ready…jump!" he shouts as Merla leaps off her horse and Keith catches her, placing her in front of him and let's go of her horse, which continues running down the path.

Slowly, Keith decreases the speed of his white horse until if fully stops. Once the horse stops, she tightens her hold on him.

"Are you alright?" he asks, looking at her.

She embraces him, feeling the hardness of his chest, immediately aroused. _'He feels so warm and he's so hard.'_ A bit uncomfortable with her unexpected closeness, Keith tries to loosen her hold. Merla, feeling a bit more mischievous, maintains her grip and lifts her head to look at Keith, meeting his eyes. "I think I'm alright." she tells him slowly.

Looking at her closely, he cannot help but notice the attractive features Merla has. Something about those yellow eyes draws a curiosity about her within him that he cannot explain. Her skin feels soft, her perfume, enticing. _'She's certainly attractive.' _He tells himself.

He holds a beautiful woman in his arms, yet his heart still lies with someone else in the castle and because of her, he pulls back, gently releasing Merla and helping her down from the horse.

Merla picks up the rejection and thinks of one last ploy, "I…I don't feel quite well," she groans as she begins to fall in his arms.

"Queen Merla!" he exclaims as he catches her.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit more distressed than I thought."

He guides her to a nearby tree, "Come on, just have a seat for a while before we go back to the castle."

He sits in front of her studying her, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," she tells him taking his hand. "Thank you for saving me, Keith."

He gives her a little smile, "Anytime, your Majesty." He hears something in the background turns and immediately sees its Merla's horse, calmly coming back to them. She squeezes his hand once before he gently releases her grip and walks up to the animal, carefully at first and notices how calm the horse appears, as if nothing had happened. The horse's behavior, one of complete calmness, puzzles Keith. _'Strange'_ he inwardly tells himself.

"He seems fine now," Keith states, confused as he pets the horse. "Merla, maybe we should head back to the castle. I'd like Dr. Gorma to take a look at you."

"Please Keith, not necessary at all. Thank you, though." Merla tells him.

"I want you checked out," he insists firmly.

She smiles at him, _'So authoritative. How attractive.'_

"Ready to go?" He asks her as he turns toward her, a little softer this time.

"Yes, but I'd rather not ride on the horse. I guess I must have underestimated my riding skills." She lies.

"That's ok your Majesty, you can ride with me on the way back." Keith says as he helps her up and then helps her up to his horse. "Ready to go? " He asks as he gets up on the horse, behind her.

"Yes," she whispers softly. "Again, Keith, thank you."

"You're welcome, Merla." he answers as they ride off.

--------

Allura stands on the balcony that faces the entrance of the castle; still wondering, why her suspicions of the Queen keep rising, _'Maybe, I feel disturbed by the way she looks at Keith?"_ she thinks. Feeling even more frustrated at that thought, she begins pacing_. 'Come on Allura, you are not jealous? Keith loves you. I know he does, even if Merla wants him, he won't go to her.'_ she thinks.

From below, she sees some interaction taking place at the entrance of the castle. She sees Keith on a horse with Merla sitting in front of him. Quickly, Selena runs out, followed by Hunk and Darrell, who help Merla dismount. Selena then helps the Queen enter the castle as Hunk and Darrell assist Keith with the horses.

Suddenly, she hears someone entering the balcony then Lance's voice asking, "What's going on?"

"I don't know Lance," she answers without looking at him, "I don't know."

**********

Later that evening, Lance notes the somber feeling dinner has as he looks around the dining table. Romelle and Sven have barely spoken a word to one another, the tension between them obvious. Even Allura herself has not spoken much. Her icy blue gaze shows it all, as her eyes move down the table to look at the Captain. Darien stares at Allura and Keith, visibly furious. If looks could kill, Keith's dead. As Lance notices the cold stares Darien gives the Captain every now and again.

Merla seems willing to hold a conversation only with Keith and every now and again turning to the group for small talk. Keith himself does not look well, even though the Princess had told Lance earlier that he looked better now than he had this morning.

Only Hunk and Darrell seem alright. Both men discuss planning something for the girls they currently date.

Lance turns to Coran seeking answers, the mood tonight too foul for his taste. Whispering, he leans over to the advisor.

"Coran, enlighten me, will ya? When did hell make an appearance at dinner?" Lance asks as he looks around the table. Coran looks at Lance stupefied, but Lance continues, "Have you taken a look around us? "

Sighing, "I have no idea." Coran answers, "Nanny told me earlier that Princess Romelle and the Commander had some type of altercation in the gardens this afternoon."

"Those two?" Lance snorts. "They fight about what ice cream they should feed one another!"

"I'm surprised myself. I've never seen them this way." Coran answers shaking his head slowly. "The Prince seems to have it in for the Captain today, probably because of this morning's meeting."

"Well, that's not surprising at all." Lance answers with a bit of a smile, "The Prince has had it in for Keith since the day he came back from Doom. What's wrong with the Princess?"

"That's a mystery in itself. I have no idea and when I asked earlier, she didn't tell me anything."

Lance looks once around the table. _'Ever since Merla made her appearance, things have gone haywire.'_

Looking over to the Queen, engrossed in a conversation with Keith, Lance cannot help but notice how she keeps on clutching her hands to her chest, as if hiding something. _'What do you hide?' _He thinks looking beyond the laughter and smile of the queen.

_*************_

After dinner, Merla excuses herself, telling everyone that she does not feel well from the incident earlier. She can feel the warmth on her chest. During dinner, her amulet began glowing and she had to keep it covered with her hand pressed on her chest so no one would see the light radiating from it. Upon entering her room, she immediately opens it.

"How dare do you make me wait!" Zarkon growls at her.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm a spy as much as you right now; I can only get to you when I can!" she snaps back. "Don't waste time; tell me, what you have found out?"

"Something very interesting, actually." Zarkon states immensely amused. "Lotor kept it hidden for a while, but I think I know the real reason why these Galian rulers decided to work for my idiot son."

Merla smiles. _'Finally, something good.' _She tells herself knowing Zarkon's information begins to taste extremely sweet; the King has not stopped smiling since he began telling her. "Tell me what you found out."

************

Allura releases a deep sigh as she stands on her balcony looking over the night skies. The stars twinkle, playing a little symphony of their own. Arus' two moons reveal themselves to the dark. Dynomia, the larger of the two, fills with light. Strawberry in color, it glows brightly, accenting the darkness of the heavens. Erisa, a bit smaller, does not stay far behind. Usually light yellow in color; she exposes herself as a crescent moon; showing an increased hue and trying desperately to gleam as much as its larger partner. On this late night it sits below Dynomia; keeping close and borrowing from the larger moon's potency so it too can radiate light.

'_Darrell has patrol tonight'_, she observes as she watches Green Lion fly past her balcony at a distance, in front of Dynomia.

Reflecting on the day, she thought at first to call it a night, go to sleep and start the new morning fresh, but she cannot shake the uncomfortable feelings that stir within her. She decided to walk out to the balcony, in her nightgown and just think for a while. _'It's not jealousy'_ she keeps reminding herself, but soon she realizes that fear engulfs her. Fear of losing him, fear of losing the only man that she has ever loved. . .that she will ever love.

Merla will not take him, but someone will, she recognizes. _'Will his heart ever run to another?'_ she thinks, "And will I accept it?" she asks herself softly out loud with an exasperated sigh.

Traditions, rules, propriety, "What a bunch of bull!" she hollers. A small giggle escapes her as she hears the phrase pop out of her mouth. Sadness and seriousness once again make their way into her mind and she knows she will have to do what traditions and rules expect. She will have to marry Darien; she cannot break the engagement. Others will try and attempt to capture Keith's heart and she realizes that maybe one just might. After all, she did.

She finally realizes that Keith should not stop his life for her. To stop the life he could have, a good and wonderful life, without her would likely deem her selfish. She knows that she does not have the heart to push him or encourage it, but she has to try to program herself to accept the possibility should it ever arise.

She hears a chime from her room, alerting her of a coming visitor. She turns and walks back inside to her room and grabs the peach colored robe matching her nightgown, putting it on while she walks up to the door to open it.

She sighs as she sees the person who stands in front of her once she opens the door.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I hope I didn't disturb you."

"I'm going to go to bed, Darien." Allura answers him, hoping he will apologize and go away; her mood to speak to Darien or anyone for that matter, nonexistent.

Unfortunately, the Prince does not take the hint, "This won't take long, but I feel I must share this with you." he replies as he walks past Allura and into her bedroom, not bothering to ask to come in, but rather expecting to.

"Ok, what's going on?" She asks him.

"I feel that Kogane takes advantage of you, Coran and the Royal House of Arus." He begins, "You need to take your place as Princess, and mind you, soon Queen, and stop him from believing that he has final authority over everything that associated with this planet."

Allura waits till Darien finishes speaking, holding the screams about to come out of her, and gives him a chance to speak his mind. "Tell me why?"

"I can't believe you are blind Allura!" Darien snaps back as he walks to one of the sofas in the living area of her room and takes a seat. Taking a deep breath he continues, "Didn't you see the way he conducted himself at the meeting this morning. With an authority that wasn't becoming of a mere pilot! How dare he correct me in front of the Queen and you?"

"Can you please just tell me just what bothered you?" Allura asks confused and not really following Darien's complaint.

"How dare he correct _me_? We need the Queen to tell us everything, not hide her agents so we don't know what the hell happens on Doom or where she's getting this information."

Now realizing the problem, Allura smiles at him sympathetically, "Darien, like Keith mentioned, it's a military tactic. You know very well we never give away the agent's identity. It's for their protection."

"I don't care about that! As I said Allura, I am quite knowledgeable about military tactics." he snaps, "I care about not looking like a fool in front of others so he looks better!"

"Darien,"

"No!" he yells at her and points to himself. "I am your future husband and future the King of Arus, _I will rule over him_! He needs to learn now to respect me and treat me the proper way."

"Maybe the future King should use what he learned from his studies to actually make the right decisions before he acts on them!" Allura fires back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you should take the time to review military tactics before sitting in a meeting and expecting everyone to follow procedures you know damn well are not suitable for the situation!" Allura yells exasperated. "You've never fought in actual combat situations and yet you want to make decisions and give out ideas that you have no knowledge of."

Seething with rage, Darien will not let her defeat him, "I've had more years of study than you Allura."

"Yes, but I have more experience than studies and I think that counts a bit more, don't you think?" She sighs, "Please Darien, instead of fighting Keith, you should try to learn from him. He can teach you so---"

"Spare me!" he yells. "Learn from a common man?" he growls in disgust. "You must are out of your mind."

Allura rolls her eyes in frustration, "He's not a common man Darien. Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why do you defend him?" Darien asks, standing up and walking up to her. "Why do you put him on a pedestal that only Royalty deserves?"

Tired and knowing she will not get anywhere with him by fighting, she gives up and allows her true feelings to pour out,

"You know what I don't understand Darien," Allura turns and gives him her back. "I don't understand why you came here tonight. I don't understand what you expect me to do. I respect Keith and his decisions. He did what he had to do today. I don't think he intends to make you look like a fool."

"Do you tell me this because you're in love with the damn fool?"

Allura stiffens. She stands there shocked. She never admitted that to him, but she remains quiet.

Darien grabs her arm and twists her around. "Don't _think _I haven't noticed the looks between the two of you, the way he looks at you, not to mention grabbing every opportunity you can alone together! But, let me _tell you_ something Princess. Whether you like it or not, that will end once the two of us marry. I am not the fool you think I am!"

He lets her go with pure disdain, turns and walks towards the door. "I've tried pleasantries with you, hoping that maybe we could try to make something out of this so called relationship that we have...but you won't work with me Allura! If I were to compete for your love with another Prince or someone who has any _value_ then I would welcome the challenge, but to compete with the Captain of the Voltron Force it's downright embarrassing!"

He opens the door, but doesn't leave. "I know you're not in love with me. I'm sure as hell not in love with you! We made the mistake of committing to this atrocious relationship, but I will not go back on my word…just like you won't either. I'm not about to go back to my father and tell him that I gave up Arus and Voltron so the Princess could get married to her pilot!" he exclaims laughing in disgust.

He walks out of the door, not caring who hears him at this point. "I'll suffer just like you in this union Allura. But if you ever make me look like a fool…so help me…" he fumes as he walks out.

A single tear descends down Allura's eye. '_He's going to make our lives miserable_.'

************

"Then what you've told me is true?" Merla asks seriously. If everything Zarkon has told her proves correct, then Lotor can take over the Denubian Galaxy, and no one, absolutely no one, will stop him.

"Yes…he already has one in his possession. He believes that Cryon holds the other." Zarkon answers.

"When are they attacking?"

Zarkon replies immediately, "In two days. They were circling the North Quadrant trying to find the planet that housed it. They found out that Cryon possesses it."

Merla nods, thinking, "We'll need to acquire it," she states flatly. Her eyes light up, a smile breaks "We'll have Voltron acquire it."

"What do you mean have Voltron acquire it?" Zarkon shakes his head in disbelief. "You're going to let them have it?"

"For now." she nods. "Acquiring it from them after proves easier. Well...at least for me." continuing to smile at the plan.

Zarkon takes a deep sigh, "I hope you know what you're doing Merla."

"Trust me Zarkon, we'll get it back." _'And I know just who can get it for us.'_


	6. A Friend Named Chaos

A Friend Named Chaos

Keith sits at his desk looking over the minutes of the Summit held earlier today. Ignoring the constant torment of his throbbing head, he continues to work on the summary report from the meeting in order to send it to Galaxy Garrison.

The swoosh of his office door opening breaks his train of thoughts and he looks up from his computer.

"Keith! I can't take him any longer!" Allura shouts, barging into the room like a lightning bolt. "I can't…I won't marry him."

Standing up quickly, he goes to her. "Calm down Allura, tell me what happened?"

"He knows! He knows about us." her eyes wide open with anxiety as she voices to him the turn of events. "He told me he'll bind me to my word of honor as Princess of Arus. I mean, I know Arus law binds me to him, but for him to tell me so crudely like that." she gasps, her breath pained and filled with agitation. "I can't do it, I can't Keith!"

Seeing the desperation in her eyes and fretfulness clinging on her tone, he takes her hand and leads her to the living area. "Here, have a seat. Try to calm down Allura." He sits next to her, still holding her hand.

"Calm down? How can you tell me that? I'm walking into the worst mistake of my life and I feel like dying!"

He closes his eyes for a moment, as if taking her pain within him; knowing no words will bring her peace. Sighing inwardly, he calms her the only way he knows how. Keith then opens his eyes, looks at Allura gently, and cups her chin within the palm of his hand. Slowly he pulls her toward him and kisses her tenderly.

His lips caress hers then travel down her neck before working their way back up to her soft mouth.

When he feels her begin to relax he slowly lowers her onto the sofa. Allura sighs, feeling his body against hers. The powerful muscles of his body excite her. The hardness of his lower body pushes into hers, the pressure arousing her to the very core.

The beating of his heart in his strong chest, pounding against hers, electrifies her. Soon he overwhelms her senses. Hot, swollen and wet with passion, her anger melts with every added sensation.

Keith continues his journey, sliding his fingers into her hair, tugging at the strands that hide behind her ears. He smoothes her hair over the sofa and looks into her face with a gentle, soft expression that immediately calms her.

"Allura, you'll make it through. _We'll_ make it through..." he whispers.

"I can only make it with you." she whispers back. "What if you leave me? What if… you fall in love with someone else? " She closes her eyes in pain as she voices these thoughts that played in her mind moments earlier.

He sighs and smiles tenderly, "Allura, how could you possibly think that?" he whispers in her ear. "There's no one else. No one will ever take your place in my heart. I lived again the day I met you. Never, understand?"

"Never?"

"I belong to you, Allura. My heart and soul belong solely to you, no matter what."

He kisses her again, with a hunger that makes all her secret dreams and thoughts of them together come true, at least for the moment. She relaxes under him, not noticing her robe slowly unwrapping from her waist as he moves against her, exposing her thin nightgown. Without a care, she wraps one arm around his back, and holds him tightly while her other hand caresses his thick, black hair. She moans almost in anguish as the kiss grows harder…slower… insistent.

The moment fades away as she feels his lips leave hers, his voice quietly whispering, "No," tenderly to her. "I can go on forever my love, but if I don't stop now…" He takes a deep breath, letting out his frustrations, "I want you so badly Allura."

"I want you too. More than you realize." She breathes long and hard as she caresses his cheeks with her fingers.

_So beautiful_, he thinks studying her. Golden locks of hair spread all over the sofa, her cheeks flushed, lips swollen, eyes glowing with love and desire. _'My Angel'_, he cannot help to tell himself.

Trying to control himself from that sweet taste that is her, he gently smiles at her. "Feeling better?"

She counters his smile by caressing his cheek, "Yes. Keith. I just don't understand how you seem so calm about all this."

"I'm not Allura." He shakes his head, his smile fading. "This situation eats me away inside every time we confront it, but we have no choice. You pledged your word to Novus. You need to honor that promise. We also can't afford to let your people down. _They_ are more important than _us_. _They_ are more important than _me_."

With eyes full of resignation, he looks at her, "I have to prepare myself mentally and emotionally. If I don't, Darien will throw me off of Arus."

"What if he does that?" Allura exclaims as her eyes widen with fright.

"I will always protect you Allura. Always. I am not going anywhere."

I love you, Keith..." she pauses, taking a deep breath as the next words flow out, "more than you'll ever know."

"And I you Allura...more than the air I breath."

***********

_'Sven, come to me… Come to me my love….'_

Sven wakes to the words of his beloved, whispering in his mind.

Suddenly, feeling urge and desperation at the same time, he pictures her lips. His mouth hungers to find hers. Slowly, he rises from the bed, not wanting to disturb Romelle, who sleeps peacefully next to him.

Neither had spoken even a single word to the other after dinner. Both had changed into their sleep attire and had gone to sleep without as much as a goodnight. Waking her would only start another argument.

Wearing only his black pajama pants, he carefully he walks to the dresser, grabs a t-shirt and slips it on before heading toward the door.

------

Upon hearing the soft knock of her door, Merla rises out of bed, without bothering to put on a robe, opens the door and greets the visitor with a glamorous smile.

He shoves her farther into the room ravishing her with kisses all over her mouth and neck, clearly wanting her; wanting more of her than what she allows. She, however, knows how to toy with his emotions and allows him to lift her up and carry her to bed.

Softly, he lays her down as he lies on top of her, continuing to caress her, trying desperately to satisfy the needs she invokes within him. Feeling she has had enough of him, she mentally orders him to stop.

He ceases and looks at her with hurt and concerned filled eyes, "Have I done something wrong my love?"

"No, darling, everything you've done delights me. I wish it would never end...we just don't have enough time now and we have to get our job done." she answers with a tone of disappointment.

He sighs reluctantly, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go to retrieve all the information the Force has on Doom. Everything Sven, everything and anything you can find. Do not fail me." She warns.

"I won't. It may take me a few days." He replies, "Keith guards that information closely."

"You have two days."

He narrows his eyes, his composure changing as he growls, "That's too little time!" His face contorts reflecting his frustration and anger at the limitation.

_'Do it for me my love.'_ She smiles softly, tenderly kissing him.

His face softens, "Alright." He sighs, "For you."

'_Good, now carry on the deed I have bestowed upon you.'_ She mentally whispers back to him. This time she kisses him hard, pulling his mouth against hers, feeling his hardness against her. _'You're mine!'_

**********

Sitting by his office window looking over the darkness of the night, Keith ponders what lies ahead. He escorted Allura to her rooms hours before, convincing her that everything would work out eventually. _'I'm kidding myself!' _he thinks with a heavy sigh.

On some level he believes things will somehow work themselves out, a deep part of him hoping the wedding will not take place. Life brought him too much pain and heartache to allow pessimism to invade his mind and thoughts.

Tonight however, he feels differently. Maybe the fact that exhaustion walks along with him these days or the worry that Gorma still searches for his cure, to no avail; or maybe feeling scared shitless that losing Allura in every way possible feels worse than losing his life. Tonight pessimism roams around like a vagabond.

Never afraid of dying, Keith accepted years before that death, in his line of work, would not come as a surprise. The possibility of death came as part of the job description when he joined Garrison. Besides, death always came for a visit when it came to personal his life. It visited it him far too often for his taste.

Losing Allura, however, frightens him more than the idea of his own death. Allura brought life back to him when he thought he lost most of it after he arrived on Arus. Allura, the most important person in his life, undeniably took his heart, mind, soul and breath. He gladly accepts death if he knew it would mean happiness and safety around her.

But right now, the thought of him leaving her in the hands of Darien scared the hell out of him. Darien, who does not care for her, will not protect her or love her the way she deserves. "Darien, who doesn't deserve her." he mutters to himself.

His thoughts suddenly fizzle when he hears the door swoosh open and Sven dash in. Startled when he sees Keith, his eyes widen in shock, "Keith? I didn't expect you here this late. Anything wrong?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Sven, it's almost three in the morning."

"I'm sorry; I just woke up and realized that I forgot to put some information on the final report."

"Couldn't it have waited until later this morning?" Keith asks curiously. "Besides, I finished the report hours ago."

"I guess it could have, friend." he tells him with an uneasy smile, "I'm sorry, must have anxiety from wanting everything correct, in the reports I mean." Sven cautiously continues.

Keith looks curiously at Sven. His friend appears a bit strange. He looks at Keith with caution and mistrust in his eyes, a look very unnatural from Sven.

"Something wrong, Sven?" Keith asks coming closer toward Sven.

Sven takes a step back, turning around to head toward the door. "I'm fine Keith. I should get back to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Get some sleep, I can't imagine how you'll function if you keep this up."

Sven heads quickly out the door, without letting Keith say anything else. As he walks out, he misses seeing Romelle, who stands at the other end of the hallway, curiously watching him walk out of Keith's office._ 'What is Sven up to?'_

***********

The next morning Lance runs into Keith in the dining room as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Cap. Ready for practice?" He asks a he walks in.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Keith answers, taking a sip. "Get some coffee Lance, we meet in the control room in about 5 minutes." He starts to walk out, but abruptly stops, "by the way…good morning,"

"Little grouchy this morning?" Lance snaps back as he raises his eyebrow.

Keith turns back around, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it Lance. Just have a lot of things on my mind this morning."

"You're not the only one." Lance replies as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

A bit surprised by Lance's remark, Keith asks, "What do you mean?"

"Sit," Lance demands, taking a seat and watching Keith do the same.

Once seated, Lance looks at Keith. "Listen, I don't know if you've noticed that things here have gone a bit haywire since Merla's _visit_ to Arus." He begins, lifting his hands and using his fingers to demonstrate quotation marks in the air.

"What do you mean?" Keith questions him in the most neutral voice he can contrive.

"Keith, didn't you notice dinner last night alone? The tension was wicked to say the least." Lance shakes his head, "Sven and Romelle barely spoke to each other, the Princess needed just the red flag raised to charge at Merla from across the table and if he had a gun, Darien would had taken a shot at you without a thought."

"That's it?" Keith asks, "Maybe Sven and Romelle just had one of those lover's quarrels, the princess' trust for the Queen is kind of nonexistent at the moment, and Darien… well, Darien would take any opportunity to shoot at any of us," Keith grins mischievously.

Lance's expression does not change at Keith's attempt to humor him, "I spoke to Coran last night before my shift began… he told me that at your meeting yesterday, he felt for a moment the sensation of being…controlled."

"Controlled? I'm not sure I'm following you."

"I'm not sure what he meant either. All I know is that Coran told me that for a second he felt himself being pushed to say things he really didn't mean."

"And you think this might have to do with Queen Merla?" Keith continues his neutral inquiry.

"I don't think Keith, I know. It has to do everything with her." Lance snaps backs. "I don't trust her."

Keith sighs, nodding at his friend. He had noticed that things seemed a bit abnormal since Merla appeared. Yesterday's horseback incident left him increasingly suspicious as well. Merla seems too capable to play the 'damsel in distress' type, but at this point, he needs more proof.

He hated to admit it, but he would have to catch her in action if he were to prove anything. He could not allow a possible alliance between Drules and the Alliance to slip by on a mere hunch. "Lance, I understand your concerns, but right now, we really can't do anything. There's no proof that Merla's done anything wrong, we have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Until when? Until she crosses us?"

"_Until_ we have proof." Keith answers back forcefully. Softening, he continues to speak to his friend, "Lance, I understand your concerns, but I can't do anything right now, other than wait. This is our only chance to ally ourselves with the Drules."

"I know!" Lance sighs frustrated, "But I still can't shake the feeling that something is wrong, just wrong Keith."

************

Chaos. _'What a beautiful word.' _Merla thinks as she sits at the vanity of her room brushing her pink locks. She created chaos. Confusion helped create it. _'Like putting together a puzzle'_. Slowly she plants the pieces in the places where they belong, strategizing to see where the next piece goes.

So far, the pieces fit perfectly in the right place. The Captain trusts her, she can manipulate the Princess and the others easily and, better yet, she has the Commander of Pollux at her beck and call.

With the new information she had received from Zarkon, the Resistance has a chance to completely take over. Nothing can stop them. Nothing can stop _her_.

She slowly and carefully brushes her locks; making sure to look perfect. After all, she has always strived for perfection. She and perfection go hand in hand. She has never demanded anything less of herself.

Smiling, she imagined how she would rule over Lotor, destroy Voltron, and take over the Denubian Galaxy. How easy it seemed, once she acquired the final piece of her puzzle. At her side, her ally, confusion, smiled at her. Confusion creates enough chaos to place the final piece of the puzzle and finalize her job at the castle.

She laughs lightly... all these years, she observed her male counterparts silently...knowing that they failed in their pursuits of power and glory. They, in turn, never thought anything about her; underestimating her acuity. While they consistently failed at their feeble conquests, she learned to perfect her natural powers, knowing that they would one day be much more effective than laser guns and other combat weapons. She now possessed mind control powers that reach beyond any other Drule.

All Drules possess this power but it lays dormant within them. Very few Drules bother to strengthen them. Too lazy, most Drules prefer playing barbarians as opposed to using the power to get things done quicker, cleaner, smoother, _'with Class.'_

As she brushes her hair, her mind travels to the day her father slapped her across the face and made her fall down a flight of stairs because she insolently answered him back. Considered an act of defiance when a woman questioned a man, her father felt he had no choice but to teach her what defiance brought to those who chose to exercise it. When she stood up, she found she had dislocated her shoulder, her arm hung like a rag doll. The pain, so great, she felt like screaming. Merla did not. Her eyes began to well up with tears, but she did not allow a single tear to drop; she would not give him that satisfaction. Instead, she managed to stand tall and look at her father, eye to eye, as he descended the stairs.

He called her a useless excuse for an existence, a waste. He damned the gods that he had created a woman rather than a male heir. From that day on, Merla knew that hitting and physical violence would not get her anywhere and neither would Drule men.

She forced herself to learn more about these mind control powers that lay innate in all Drules but which most refused to push themselves to learn. For years she practiced. She did not eat, she did not sleep, she just practiced; sometimes collapsing for days on end due to stress and fatigue, her body shutting down completely.

The day finally came when she knew she had reached the full capabilities of her powers and found something greater; new levels unbeknownst to her. Now, her powers allowed her anything she damn well pleased. The power enticed her! She knew the day came when the power beckoned her to release it from its confines.

While her father dined with her one evening and once again reminded her of the failure he created, "the waste of Drule"; "the weakest link of my existence", she reached within his mind and grabbed hold of it.

Without any remorse, or afterthought, Merla ordered her father stand up from the table, kiss her on the forehead, give her a hug and tell her that he loved her, that she was his greatest achievement, what he lived for. He smiled at her as he left the room and walked down the hall into one of the castle's balconies.

He climbed the railing, took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air and then jump off, feeling the wind around his body as he fell down toward the thick concrete floor. Unfortunately for him, Merla needed more. Seconds before hitting the floor, she released herself from his mind; just in time for her to hear his final scream before death took his last breath.

Merla remembers that day fondly. "A waste? To think I would have brought you the world!"

She decides to put back that memory away and concentrate on looking perfect for her Captain this morning. _'Why do I lust for him?' _Maybe for reasons unknown to her _'For the moment'_ or maybe her human side compels her to pay closer attention to humans…she just did not know. Why do Drules find humans so _delicious_? Her father, a Drule, found himself mesmerized by her mother, a human. Maybe she feels attracted to her Captain for that reason. The question continues to cook inside her mind as she finds herself wanting more and more to be with him, wanting to please his eyes.

She opts for a dark blue halter-top dress that stops at her thighs. To complement her dress she wears black knee high boots. _'This feels more like me.'_ Remembering the awful evening dress she had to wear for dinner the night before.

Not forgetting the real purpose of her presence there, she grabs her necklace, opens it and presses a button inside it. One of her guards appears on the small screen.

"My lady, how can we serve you?" Asks the woman in the transmission.

"I need you to get something for me." She answers with a smile. "A ship."

"One of ours, my lady?" the guard questions.

"No," she shakes her head. "Put together a small team and await further instructions from me."

"Yes, my Queen," the guard nods in approval. "It shall be done."

Once the communication severs, Merla looks up and at herself in the mirror. "One piece down, one more to go." she whispers.


	7. An Enemy Within

I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my reviewers, Charigul. Thank you so much for your review. I was working, putting together a class I had to teach when my blackberry chimed and I saw your beautiful words. You had me on cloud nine for days! THANK YOU! It's readers like you who make it worthwhile to continue writing.

As always, thank you Mertz, CMS, Xia, Harmony Winters, Kristina Marie and Faith Smith who always makes me feel special! My girls, I love you!!!

Ok, it's almost done!

An Enemy Within

Unable to wait any longer, Romelle heads toward the control room to contact Allura, who remained in the air, as lion practice had not quite finished. The Polluxian Princess hates to interrupt her, but she barely slept the night before and this morning her nerves twist all over her stomach, making her insides feel like tight knots.

When she felt Sven rise from bed and leave their room, she found herself looking for him in specific areas of the castle. Romelle had become confused when she did not find him in the Rec Room, Control or the dining hall; areas most frequented by the team. About to give up and head back to her room, she caught a glimpse of him at the end of one of the halls, surprised to see him walking out of Keith's office.

It intrigued her to find out why he would go there so late at night, _'What's in there that so important that would merit him walking out of our room this late?' _she had asked herself. Regretfully, Romelle found herself embarrassed to intrude in Keith's office, _'Not my style_. Instead, she quickly ran back to their room before he found out of her escapade. Once back, Romelle could not fall asleep again. Her mind continuously wondering what Sven's sudden secrecy and attitude meant.

Sleep visited her by dawn, but as soon as her body began feeling the blanket of the upcoming slumber, she felt him rise. She remained in bed hoping to catch at least an hour's worth of sleep before making her presence to the others in a zombie-like state. Sven would find it suspicious to see her looking that way. She did not want him to question her.

An hour later, Romelle woke, took her bath and headed to the control room, desperately wanting to tell Allura that she needed to speak to her. Arriving to the control room, she gasps, seeing who sits at Control.

"Sven? What are you doing here?" Romelle asks startled.

Turning around Sven looks at her with a cold smile, "Good morning love, I should ask you the same question."

Thinking quickly, Romelle walks up and kisses him lightly on the lips, _'Now even a peck on the lips from him feels unrecognizable'_. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Allura. I wanted to ask her to meet me later today to discuss the wedding details. You know girl stuff." she lies, continuing her charade with half a smile.

"The wedding, right," he answers dismissively as he stands up. He gives her a hug, which for the first time in her life with him, she finds repulsive, "Romelle, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night."

"Oh,"

"Yes," he tells her emotionlessly, "I am very tired love. Won't happen again." He lets her go and turns to walk out of the room.

"Sven!" Romelle hails as he stops at the door. "Were you helping out the team with practice this morning? I mean Coran isn't here and I wouldn't want you to leave in case they need you."

He turns and smiles at her, "No dear, Coran will return in a couple of minutes, I contacted Bandor, you know, to check things on Pollux."

She nods and smiles, "Okay, I'll see if I can contact Allura then. See you at breakfast?"

"Sure," he replies as he walks out.

She looks at the entrance of Control, making sure he, in fact, left. Then Romelle walks straight to the controls and punches in the codes to connect with Pollux. Within minutes the image of Bandor appears.

"Hello Sister!" exclaims the tall, red headed youth. At twenty, Bandor, the spitting image of his older brother Avok, stands majestically on the screen. Tall, with auburn curls, blue eyes and impressively built, every time she sees Bandor, she remembers her fallen brother. Avok practically killed himself for serving Zarkon and Lotor. A stupid mistake that not only cost him his life, but the joys and happiness life offered.

"Good morning Brother. I suddenly missed you and wanted to at least see you." She replies with a smile.

"I miss you too. When will you and Sven head back?" Bandor asks lightly. "Nanny Lina asks everyday when you will come back to start shopping for a wedding dress." Bandor tells her referring to Romelle's governess back home.

"We'll return in about two or three days." she responds. "I wanted to know if Sven had contacted you recently; he wanted to check on Pollux."

Bandor shakes his head with an awkward expression, "No, he hasn't Romelle. I haven't heard from Sven since the last time he checked in two nights ago. Nothing since then. Please do tell him that there's nothing of grand importance to report."

"Oh, I knew he wanted to check in. I thought he already had, but I'll let him know." She lies_. 'Damn him!'_

Bandor looks at his sister concerned when her facial expressions change, "Romelle, everything ok? Something wrong?"

"No Bandor, I'll see you soon ok."

"Alright," still looking concerned. "Let me know if you need me."

"I will Bandor." she blows him a kiss and then communication ceases. After that, Romelle immediately contacts her cousin.

**********

"Alright, Romelle, tell me what has you so upset," Allura's eyes fill with concern and curiosity as she listens to her cousin's account of what had happened in the last two days as well as Sven's latest lie in the control room. "It's just hard to believe Sven could hide anything from us. It's just not like him."

Both women sit by the garden on one of the benches overlooking the red rose bushes. Allura also noticed Sven's distance from everyone this morning. Only speaking when spoken to, even Lance could not get him to smile or join in the conversation. He seemed distracted, wanting to know Keith's whereabouts. When told that Keith stayed behind testing Black's systems and would skip breakfast this morning, he seemed eager to leave them, even though he stayed still.

"I know it's hard to believe Allura, but it feels like something has a hold on him. He's acting extremely strange." Romelle utters looking straight into the roses. "Even when he looks at me, his eyes look foreign...I'm looking at a complete stranger." She shakes her head.

"Maybe we should have one of the boys speak to him. I'm sure Keith or Lance can find out what troubles him…."

"Allura, it's so much more than that!" Romelle cuts her off, "Something seems seriously wrong with Sven. It isn't him, it isn't _my _Sven!" Romelle raises her voice as she begins crying.

Allura hugs her cousin tightly, trying to calm her down after noticing Romelle's panic raising.

"It's alright, Romelle." she soothes Romelle. "Everything will work out."

She continues to cry, pushing out her words with immense effort, "How could something like this happenthis happen to us....after everything we've...gone through!"

She resigned herself into thinking that her future lied in the depths of the Pit of Skulls never to return to her home planet. After Lotor kidnapped her and raped her enough times, she gave up the dream of reuniting with her loved ones or even imagining having a family of her own. Until one night, in the deep dark tunnels of her 'new' home, she met the man that changed her life. Now rescued from Doom, her planet flourished, and blessed with finding her life companion, she felt complete.

Sven, a man not only humble, but loving and caring... loved her for her. Now, she did not know where that man disappeared to, but she knew at the present, he was not with her.

"What if he stays this way Allura? What if he's realized that he doesn't love me?"

"Nonsense Romelle...he loves you; he's always loved you. It's always been you!" Allura reassures her. She does not know what else to tell her, the only explanation she can think of for his behavior could lie in the influence of Doom or a certain Queen have gotten to him. _'I need to talk to Keith.'_

-----------

He could not take his eyes away from her when he entered the room and saw her standing in front of him. The little blue dress covers her svelte figure. The beautiful form of her breasts a complement to her small waist and the shapely curves of her hips.

Once the door closes, he runs to her, takes her by the waist and pulls her toward him. Strands of her long pink hair fall on his shoulders as his face comes closer to her.

"You make me stop breathing," he tells her desperately, "You make me hurt." He kisses her.

She willingly allows it, even though she feels nothing for the man. She closes her eyes, concentrating and focusing her powers on creating a new image.

Suddenly, she no longer sees the Scandinavian, but the Captain, touching her, kissing her, with the same force and magnitude as the real man who does the deed.

The "Captain" turns her around and pushes her into the wall, without even unlocking his lips from hers. He takes his hand, gently placing it on her thigh and begins pushing it up below her dress.

Merla barely breathes, enjoying every feeling going through her body; she opens her eyes only to realize that man she wants only lies in her imagination; she abruptly stops him. If Merla gives herself to a human, her choice is the captain, no one else will do.

"Stop love!" she pulls his face away from her. "We need to finish things here first. We can't let distractions deter us from our goal." She gently kisses him on the forehead and slowly walks passed him. "Sven, we need to finish this today. We can not wait any longer."

He walks up behind her, "I've already tried to download the information from the control room, but control has different security levels that I don't have access to. Either way, what we're looking for lies in Keith's office."

"Then you must go back," she simply answers.

Nodding he turns her around. "If I complete this, will you then allow me the pleasure of…you?"

She smiles at him gently caressing his cheek, "Of course love, would I lie?"

"I'll get it done today."

"I know you will. You must carry on the deed you've been bestowed commander and then there's nothing stopping us from uniting, in _everyway_ possible."

************

Keith sits in the control room with Isaiah, looking over castle security measures when both men hear the doors swoosh open. Looking up, they see Darien walk in.

"Captain, I need to speak to you." Darien stiffly demands without so much as a greeting.

Keith turns to Isaiah, "Isaiah, could you excuse us for a moment, we can finish up the preliminary details after I conclude my afternoon meeting with Queen Merla."

Nodding softly, Isaiah picks up some paperwork, "No problem Captain. I'll work on what we have so far and we can pick up where we left off this evening." He bows to the Prince as he walks out of the Control Room.

After Isaiah takes his leave, Darien walks up closer to Keith.

Looking at him without a flinch in his stare Keith asks him, "What would you like to speak about Your Highness?"

Heading toward the view screen, Darien walks past Keith and speaks to him with his back turned, "I just want to know Captain, what you plan to do after I wed Allura? Do you think I will allow you to continue with this affair while I sit back and ignore it?"

If nerves govern him, Keith does not show it, he answers Darien with a strength and determination evident in his voice. "Prince Darien, I'm not sure what you are insinuating."

Rage shudders through Darien. He compresses his hands to fists on his side while trying to maintain his voice steady, "Don't be cocky with me Kogane, don't you think I know what the hell happens between the two of you."

"Nothing has happened between the Princess and Ime."

Darien turns around and looks straight at the Captain with anger brewing even more. "Nothing yet!" Darien fires back. "I've seen how you look at her. I've seen the looks, the damn smiles, I've known about them since I first laid my eyes on your miserable hide a year ago!"

He walks up to Keith and shoves him with the full force of his hands, making Keith take a couple of steps back. "Kogane, if you think you can take something that belongs to me, you are extremely mistaken. Allura belongs to me, has always belonged to me, and will always belong to me! You are nothing but a common piece of shit, that as luck would have it, provides one thing for Arus and if you wouldn't be so damned good at it, I would have sent your ass back to Earth a long time ago!"

Darien shoves him one more time, "Don't think I'll allow you two to make me look like a damn dolt in front of my people, or take Allura away from me! I'll kill you first before that happens!"

Keith's face shows no surprise, no judgment, no emotion, but inside he feels his anger roaring. He stands straighter and stares coldly at Darien simply stating, "You don't love her."

"What?" Darien examines the captain's face incredulously at his statement.

"You don't love her." Keith firmly answers him back. "You just spoke about her as property...some item. She's so much more than that."

"So you do feel for her." Darien answers sarcastically.

"I don't just feel for her Your Highness, I _love _her. I'd give everything for her, my life, my soul. I don't expect you to understand, you've never loved and until you do, you won't understand."

Keith walks away from him, takes a deep breath to control himself from pounding on the fool that stands in back of him. "Like I stated before, nothing has happened, I respect her and would never cause her any harm."

He turns around to see a stunned Darien, who thought this talk would create the perfect fight that would kick that Captain out for good. "You may marry her; you'll be crowned King of Arus and her husband…but tell me this, will you protect her from Doom, from Zarkon when he attacks or from Lotor when he tries to claim her? You know he will, despite the marriage."

Darien does not answer him, just stares back at Keith's cool eyes and emotionless exterior. "Tell me your Highness; will you protect the future queen? Will you give up your life for her if you need to?"

Darien wants to answer him yes, but something about the Captain's tone and cold stare unwillingly makes him keep quiet and not answer him.

Keith waits for a reply but gets none. After a moment, he just answers back, "This is why I am here your Highness. It's true, no, I am not royalty, I am a common man as you have adequately stated, but I am damned good at what I do. And for that, I am here to serve and protect the future Queen. Yes, I do love her, more than you'll ever care to know. Be glad for that. I think you'll want someone like me at your side to protect her when you won't."

About to fire back, Darien stops himself when the doors of the control room swoosh open and Coran and Allura walk in.

"Queen Merla waits for us in the conference room." Coran begins, "I'd like to relay to her what Garrison's thoughts as well as discussing the final negotiations relating to the treaty." Coran looks at both men, knowing they had walked in on a major scene, but the advisor remains quiet hoping to one of the men speak to him later.

"Keith, Darien, is everything alright?" Allura asks perplexed as well.

Keith looks one final time at Darien, before answering the Princess. "Everything is alright Princess. I think we should all head to the conference room to get this treaty finalized." He manages a shaky smile at her before walking out of the room.

Coran then walks away from the royal couple and catches up to Keith, "What happened, Captain?"

"Nothing Coran, absolutely nothing."

Inside the control room, Darien walks slowly to Allura and gently takes her by the arm, "You haven't told him, have you?"

Allura looks at him slowly shaking his head. "Did you?" she asks sounding a bit panicky.

He shook his head. "No, not yet, but you better tell him soon. You wouldn't want him thinking that you hide things from him now, would you? Besides, the sooner he knows the better! It's time for him to recognize who you belong with!"

"How can you be so conniving?"

"Easy my dear, your Captain believes you're doing this for honor, if he knew the truth, he might feel differently about our upcoming nuptials." He answers with a devilish grin. "I can't wait until he finds out!"

*************

Romelle heads toward the library, _'Maybe a little reading will do me some good while I wait for Allura to finish the meeting.'_ she thinks to herself.

Lost in thought about her earlier conversation with Allura, she does not notice who she runs into and collides with.

"Oh!" she exclaims shocked as Sven grabs her and she looks up him. Her blue eyes search his dark ones, as if looking for her love, locked somewhere inside the cold body in front of her. For a moment, she sees a tiny bit of the old Sven, but he quickly dissolves and the stone cold face reappears.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, its ok,' she answers him. "My mind lied somewhere else."

"Where are you heading to?" He asks her.

"Over to the library. Thought I'd read a bit until they finish the meeting. Weren't you supposed to attend?"

He shakes his head, before answering her. "I had to finish some things before we leave."

"We're not leaving for another two or three days Sven."

A look of annoyance enters his face. She picks it up immediately. _'He just got careless'_ she notices, _'He must have said something he didn't mean.'_

"I know," he tries to recover, "But I have to get some reports completed for Keith. I'm heading to control to get some work done. I'll see you later ok?" he finishes coolly.

"Sure, fine." she answers him.

He gives her a quick peck on her forehead then walks away.

She continues walking ahead until she turns to see him and sees he has taken a detour toward another hallway that does not lead to control. _'He's up to something again._' she quickly thinks. Then realization hits her, her eyes widen, knowing where he really heads to. "Please, don't let me be right." she whispers softly as she turns away from the library and heads quickly to the other destination, hoping to make it before Sven gets there.

*************

'_Carry on the deed I have bestowed upon you__!' the _words he keeps hearing in his head as he walks toward Keith's office and then enters quickly. The room fills with darkness with the exception of the half opened blinds that drizzles in light from the sun's last rays of the day between its edges. Despite the darkness, Sven can see that Keith's office is the epitome of neatness. His desk, basically clean except for the computer and a couple of folders, holds nothing personal. _'I'll need to keep my cool, he'll know if someone's moved anything.'_ he thinks to himself as he walks closer to the table.

Quickly he sits down and turns on the computer. From his pocket, he takes out a small disk and inserts it in the drive. Immediately the screen turns blue with the words "copying files to disk" showing on the screen. It only took a couple of seconds, but the all files transfer without any problems.

Sven turns off the computer and starts heading toward the door when the lights suddenly brighten the room. Shocked, he turns around.

"I didn't know that besides a liar, you're also a thief!" he hears her cry out.

"Romelle!" an exclamation tumbles on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." she sharply states. "I had to see for myself what you've lowered yourself to. Explain to me why stealing information from Arus and your own best friend, seems to cause you joy! Who do you for and why would you do something like this?"

His eyes seethe and roll with anger. A hint of despair lies between them, as if he could not control his actions, Romelle notices. Aside from anger and frustration, she thinks she sees a plea for help. "Romelle, this doesn't concern you. Stay out of it! You don't know anything about what's going on!" He yells as he turns around to attempt to walk out of the room.

Romelle intercepts him and stops him from reaching his destination, facing him. "Then help me understand!" she yells. "You're not acting like yourself Sven. This isn't you!"

"On the contrary…it is me. It has always been me. Do you think I'd be stupid enough to love you!" he shouts back half laughing. His words blast like bullets from a firing gun.

Romelle shakes her head to fight the horrible chill that fills her bones "I don't believe you. I don't know who or what they've done to you Sven, but I know this isn't you. I know you love me. I know it!" she states defiantly.

"Believe what you want!" He shoves her out of his way. "Don't bother coming after me Princess. You're sorely mistaken if you think I'm ever coming back."

And with an angry snarl, Sven walks out of the office.

--------------

After walking out of the office, Sven hurries out to the stables of the castle. He finds one of the stable boys feeding the horses.

"Good evening sir," the young boy pleasantly tells him.

Without answering the greeting, Sven growls at the young boy, "Just get me a damn horse!"

The boy quickly does as told. Judging by the tone of his voice, the Commander's foul mood booms in his voice. Within minutes, the boy has a horse ready. Sven immediately mounts and without as much as a "thank you" takes off.


	8. Chaos Drops In For A Visit

Wow! It's done…finally done! For me it is bitter sweet. I really enjoyed writing this story in the series. Much deserved credit goes to my editors, CMS, Kristina Marie, Mertz, and Xia for helping me improve in my writing skills.

Also, I also have to give credit to Harmony Winters, Melody Winters, and Faith Smith who have been my cheerleaders always wanting and pushing me to post faster.

What can I tell you…I have incredible friends in the fanfic world! 

Well, here's the end. Hope you like it. The series continues…..

Chaos drops in for a Visit.

As twilight creeps in, Keith and Merla sit in the conference room with Coran, Allura and Darien discussing the treaty between the Resistance and the Alliance. The concentration in the room suddenly breaks as Romelle bolts in and ruptures it with a heart wrenching scream. "Keith! You have to help him!"

Keith stands up taking in Romelle's despair, "Romelle, what's wrong?"

"It's Sven. I…" she huffs. Catching her breath she tries to continue, "I...I saw him...I saw him steal information from your office!"

As the words run out of her mouth, the alarms of the castle blow around them. Coran pushes himself and his chair to the vidscreen a couple of inches from him and connects to the control room, "Hunk, report."

"I think it's one of Lotor's ships, but it's not attacking. They just landed about five miles north of the castle, past the Alpine forest by the cliffs." Hunk replies studying the video screen ahead of him, not looking at the advisor.

Allura stares at Romelle, who has tears beginning to fall from her eyes, her flushed cheeks, once rosy, now red from crying. Looking around the room, but not speaking in particular to anyone, she questions, "Sven? He's working for Lotor?" The question sounds strange and clearly unnatural.

Keith turns to the video screen. "Hunk, alert the others, we need to get Sven back." He cuts communication and looks at Allura. With unspoken words, the look in his eyes tells her that they must act now.

Starting to run out with Allura behind him, Romelle intercepts them at the door, "Please…" she begs, incapable of controlling the tears continuing to fall, "Please...bring him back."

Allura nods slowly as she walks closer to her cousin, "We'll bring him back, Romelle." She answers, unsure of her own words.

Still sitting down, trying to look shocked, Merla watches the scene taking place in front of her. Wanting to smile, she desperately tries to keep her secrets hidden in the treasure box of her mind.

**************

After ordering the team to their lions, Keith runs to the stables, knowing that Sven most likely rode off on one of the horses. All ships and land vehicles in the bay had been accounted for. To Keith, horseback seemed to be the only option left to leave the castle. Running to the stables, he could not fathom how Sven could work so fast, _'How could he have gotten this far in a mere twenty damn minutes!'_

Upon arrival, a young stable man runs to him, "Captain!"

"Luka, have you seen Commander Holgersson?"

"Yes sir," the young man replies anxiously. "He didn't look like himself Captain. He seemed angry."

"In which direction did he ride?" Keith asks as he puts his hands on the young man's shoulders trying to calm him, "Luka, try to remember which way the commander rode."

Nodding immediately the young man answers, "That way sir," he points, "North, toward the Alpine forest."

"Damn it!" Keith mutters, "Luka, bring me my horse."

"Yes sir!"

Seconds later, Keith takes off on his horse, communicating with the others in their lions through his comm. unit.

"Hunk, have you seen any more ships?"

"Negative Captain. It's only one ship, most likely to take him. Keith, we have to stop him." Hunk desperately states.

"I know. Lance..."

"Right here,"

"Stand guard, I'll need you to stop this ship if it tries to leave. You and Darrell stay above the stratosphere."

"Heading up." Lance answers.

"Princess, protect the castle. I don't want any more surprises."

"Right. Keith...please,"

"Will do." He answers without letting her finish, knowing exactly what she meant. "Hunk, meet me by the ship. Take a defensive position, do not fire unless threatened."

"See you there Captain."

--------

Keith pushes his horse into a gallop, hoping to reach Sven before Lotor takes him. After passing through the forest, he reaches the cliffs and finds Sven walking toward the ship. The ten minute ride seemed endless to him.

"Sven!" he yells as he dismounts.

Sven turns around and gives Keith a sly, malevolent smile, eyes glimmering in a way that frightens Keith. _'That's not him. Not him at all!'_

"I knew you'd come!" Sven yells back. "You never give up!"

The ship begins to ascend slightly, hovering a couple of inches above the ground, ready to take off when its precious cargo enters.

"I never give up on my friends!" Keith shouts. "And I know you're not acting like yourself!"

Now Sven laughs, "Well, tell me Captain, How _should_ I act?"

Keith takes a step closer, trying to find a way to reason with him, finding none. He uses a different tactic, hoping to see a change, "Don't do this to Romelle. It will destroy her!"

"Romelle, means nothing to me!"

"How the hell can you tell me that? Sven, you've given up everything for her. You love her!"

"A long time ago." Sven retorts coldly. "I have more important things to accomplish than marrying Romelle, Keith." He finishes, turning around and heading toward the ship.

'_No attack? Strange.'_ Keith thinks. He needs to find a way to stop Sven, but cannot, short of fighting him. Knowing he has no other choice, Keith draws his weapon. Sven somehow must have read his former friend's thoughts and proceeds to turn around and draw his own gun at the same time. Before Keith knows it, both men point their weapons at one another.

"Don't make me use it Captain." Sven tells him forcefully, now walking away from the ship and toward Keith.

'_Good, he's coming closer.'_ Keith thinks. "Don't make me use it on you." Keith replies. "Sven, put down the gun!"

"Fine, but let's make this more interesting." Sven smiles as he lowers the gun and walks even closer to Keith, "How about this? You and I put down the guns and instead we have a great little sword fight. You're good with swords Keith, aren't you? Prove it. If you win, I stay, if you don't, you allow me to leave peacefully."

"Dammit! How can you do this?" Keith shouts, about to lose the last bit of patience he has with Sven.

Once again a nasty little smile sneaks onto Sven's lips, giving Keith an uneasy feeling, _'It's like I'm talking to a stranger.'_

The Scandinavian does not answer, just taunts him again, "Willing to accept, Captain?"

"And if I'm not?"

Sven lifts his gun once again, "Then I guess we'll die shooting each other, but that's not really as fun as the swords, don't you think?" he retorts sarcastically.

Reluctantly Keith lays down his gun and draws a sword from his belt. Sven replaces the gun on his holster and stands back. He draws his own laser sword seconds later. It immediately lights up as he laughs maniacally, "You know the funny thing about this?" he takes a defensive stand and begins moving around in a circular motion, finding the precise moment to attack.

"I can't imagine what." Keith replies as he studies Sven's moves.

"I'm going to win this duel. Do you know why?"

Keith does not answer; instead he keeps studying his friend, trying to find a weak spot.

"Let me enlighten you," Sven continues as he strikes first; Keith blocks precisely. "I'll win because even though I know you're the better swordsman, you will hold back for the sake of protecting me."

Sven raises his sword looking for a spot to hit Keith, finding that his former friend does not strike back, but rather blocks his assaults. "Here's the difference…" he swings the sword to the right, again Keith blocks the strike, "Captain…" quickly Sven swings it downward in an attempt to cut Keith's leg, which Keith immediately jumps over "I," he swings to the right "won't" left swing "hold back!" right swing! Keith blocks each move with exact precision. _'He's careless!' _Keith thinks, _'May work to my advantage!'_

Wanting nothing more than to strike back, Keith refrains from assaulting Sven. _'He's my friend, I can't do this!'_

Taking a step back, he lifts his own sword vertically in front of him and charges toward Sven. He swings his sword horizontally aiming toward Sven's left shoulder, with enough force to injure him slightly.

Sven jumps back parrying the blow. He lifts his sword in a horizontal cut stance and strikes. Keith swings to block the hit. Each man tries to strike the other; Sven aims for a hit, Keith continues to block. The sounds of the swords hitting each other fill their battle space; each strike reminding them of their rift and torn friendship.

------

From Yellow lion, Hunk watches the duel taking place. He eyes Keith block each blow Sven sends him. Several times, Sven takes the upper hand and limits Keith's fighting space. "He's trying to pin him toward the rock wall of the cliff!"

He looks at Lotor's ship before making his decision. "They're not going to attack." Knowing that Keith will not stand a chance, once pinned, Hunk lowers Yellow lion and heads toward the ground.

------

Keith finds himself forced closer to the wall, desperately blocking each strike Sven lashes at him. He could strike hard if he wished, but will not. Sven, the real Sven, hides in a cloud that could have Haggar's demonic influences.

Now closer to the wall, he has to act fast, or Sven will surely pin him. The thrusting sound of the engine redirects Sven's focus. _'Now!'_ Keith quickly thinks. Raising his sword above his head and tilting it slightly, he swings down with all his strength and knocks Sven's sword out of his hands. Sven swears through the pain.

Keith pulls back and hits the wall with his back. He's pinned, but at least Sven has no sword. This limits his chances of any further assault on Keith.

"I win." Keith states, "You will accompany me to back to the castle, Commander." he demands.

Sven laughs and steps forward; pushing Keith against the hard rocky wall. He takes out his gun jamming it against Keith's forehead. Two pairs of black eyes stare at each other, one filled with hatred, the other unwilling to give up on his friend.

"Let me go Keith," Sven slowly and defiantly orders his friend. "Damn it, just LET ME GO!"

"You'll have to shoot me dead right now. So it's your choice my friend, shoot me!" Keith glares back. "If I, your friends, or Romelle don't mean anything to you anymore, you'll take that first step and end this right now!"

"Don't make me do this!" Sven growls. "I _will_ do this Keith, don't make me do it!"

"It's your choice!" Keith sternly states. As he declares the words, he hears the movement of Sven's fingers alerting him Sven will soon pull the trigger. Keith's eyes do not leave Sven's.

Suddenly, Sven feels his shoulder pulled back forcefully; he lets Keith lose and turns around pointing the gun at the man about to stop him from killing Keith. He looks at Hunk's piercing dark green eyes staring at him.

Sven wastes no time raising the gun and fires on Hunk before Hunk can punch his face; hitting Hunk on the right shoulder. Hunk falls back, growling in pain as Keith yells a haunting, "No!" Sven turns and points the gun back at Keith to shoot but a flash of his love's voice stops him.

'_Don't! Board the ship immediately! Tell them not to attack or the ship….'_ Sven continues to hear the soft words whispered in his ears. Immediately he stops, looks at Keith for a moment, and without a word turns around and heads for the ship at a fast sprint.

It takes all of Keith's strength not to run after Sven, the sudden moaning of Hunk's pain turns his attention on his fallen friend. Instead, he watches as Sven enter Lotor's ship, "Sven!" he yells, "Don't do this!"

Sven's stops short for a second or two. Without looking back he yells, "Don't stop me! The ship has enough explosives that if you even tap it...boom." he laughs again. "You wouldn't want to kill me...right Keith!" he steps onto the ship. The doors of the ship close after he enters and the ship launches, lifting upward until it turns into nothing but a speck in the sky.

Keith turns his attention to Hunk who lies on the ground, trying to keep himself from passing out. "Hunk, look at me, look at me Lieutenant!" He orders him as he kneels next to him.

"Keith, do we stop the ship? It's about to reach us!" he hears Lance's voice from the comm.

"Negative." he answers not wanting to take any chances, "Let them go. Sven's on that ship. We can't bring it down." Keith checks Hunk one more time, "Hunk's hurt. Abort. Report back to the castle. All of you."

Hunk focuses his eyes on the Captain.

"Help me lift you up." Keith orders while looking at him. "I need to take you to MedTech at once." he assists Hunk up and walks toward Yellow lion, supporting most of the big guy's weight.

As they head to the lion, Keith looks up at the empty sky, angry at Sven, angry with himself, angry at the outcome.

************

From the balcony of her room, Merla watched all the events which took place over the last hour from Sven's eyes. Smiling and glad to have controlled the subject with her seer power, she breathes a sigh of relief knowing she saved the captain.

She sees Sven head to the ship and into the cockpit. '_Have a seat my love and wait for further instructions. I will join you soon.' _she fills his head with her melodic voice.

Her necklace once again lights. She opens it to find her guard reporting.

"The subject has entered the ship, My Queen."

"Good. Dispose of Lotor's ship as soon as you reach Niccon. Keep the Commander comfortable. He's a very important guest."

"Where do we put the subject?"

"Keep him locked up in one of my guest rooms. I expect you to treat him with the best we can offer."

"As you wish my Queen." The guard nods before terminating the communication.

Smiling back at the peaceful scenery ahead of her, Merla cannot help to speak out loud. "Hmmm...Couldn't Couldn't have found a better person."

*****************

Keith looks over the files on his computer when he hears the doors swoosh open and sees Allura enter. Crying, her puffy eyes glisten with tears. She looks defeated and her sadness overwhelms him.

Although he feels exactly how she looks, Keith's neutral face shows nothing at all. Gazing at her as she takes a seat on a chair in front of his desk, he asks, "Romelle?"

"Dr. Gorma gave her a sedative to make her sleep. She didn't even stop crying as the meds took full force."

Keith could only nod.

"How's Hunk?" she asks, concerned.

"He's fine. Dr. Gorma ordered him to stay at MedTech for the next two days or so, but he's alright."

"I'm glad." she answers, irritated at the thought that she could have lost not only Keith, but another dear friend. "I called Bandor. I told him that Romelle wouldn't return to Pollux until this whole thing settles or we find answers." She closes her eyes and rubs her temples with her index fingers. "What did he take?"

"Mostly Galaxy Garrison reports, Castle security codes that I've already told Darrell to recreate and reconfigure. He's working with Isaiah as we speak. He also now has a copy of everything I gathered from Doom."

"Nothing on Voltron or the lions?" she asks surprised.

"No, whenever I gather information on him, I store it at castle control under three levels of security. In case we have scenarios like these."

Allura nods, seeing his face for the first time since she entered, "What? What's on your mind?"

Keith takes a heavy sigh, "If Lotor or Haggar programmed Sven to steal the information I gathered from them, why didn't they program Sven to destroy the information? Why would they take back what they have? There's a piece of the puzzle missing."

Allura looks at him, wondering the same thing. "And if Sven completed such an assignment, why didn't they deprogram him? Why did they take him? Why not eliminate him? Lotor would have surely killed him after the mission ended."

"Exactly,"

"This isn't over, right Keith?" She rolls her eyes up in frustration.

"No." He simply answers.

"Poor Romelle. I don't know how she's going to handle this tomorrow." Allura shudders at the thought of how her cousin would face the situation the next day.

"I'm going to bring him back, Princess." Keith looks at her intensely and full of determination. She nods in agreement. _'If anyone can rescue Sven, I know you can.'_

Just then they hear a gentle knock on the door. Keith punches in the security code from his desk and the door swooshes open. Merla walks in with a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I realize that both of you may feel drained at the moment to bring this up…" She shakes her head lowers her eyes to the floor showing her sadness at the day's event, "after all that's happen today…" She pauses for a moment before looking up at them, "but I believe that what I relay to you tonight will have the utmost importance in your fight against Lotor."

"Come in Merla. Have a seat." Allura motions, her headache pounding as she knows another alert rises. _'This one hasn't ended when the next one begins.'_

"What's happened your Majesty?" Keith inquires concerned.

"Lotor has captured planet Altea and at this moment a ship full of civilians from the planet travels to Doom. It arrives in three days."

"Forgive me if I sound... insensitive to the Alteans," Allura begins, "But, how does this affect us in particular?"

"Because Princess," Merla looks at Allura, "The Alteans hold something that could mean the destruction of the Resistance and of Voltron itself. I'm not talking about the entire slave ship, just one person in particular."

Keith and Allura stare at Merla intrigued.

"What do you mean?" Keith asks.

Merla takes a deep breath and begins to tell them of a little planet called Altea, that many do not know, holds one of the keys to the survival of the Denubian Galaxy.

_The series continues in "The Thin Line"_


End file.
